La nouvelle menace
by mimidiablos
Summary: Voldemort a été détruit, les deux mondes sont sauvés, enfin presque car personne ne se doute de la nouvelle menace.
1. Chapter 1

Je voudrais remercier ma bêta pour son engagement à corriger les chapitres.

Bonne lecture !_  
_

* * *

_« Le profit de l'un est le dommage de l'autre. »_

**LA NOUVELLE MENACE**

**Partie 1 : La colo c'est du boulot !**

Chapitre 1 : Cours de Potion et suite infernale.

26 juin 1996 – Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard

Harry, anciennement nommé le survivant est maintenant « le vainqueur ». Oui, il avait vaincu Voldemort, ce fut une très longue bataille où il y eut des morts. Il l'avait combattu pendant près d'une heure et demie pour pouvoir enfin le vaincre d'un coup d'Avada Kedavra, le premier sort de mort qu'il avait formulé, la première personne (ou première chose) qu'il avait tué. Il lui fallut du temps pour encaisser cela, car au tout début il crût qu'il allait être enfermé à Azkaban mais, Hermione et Ron l'avaient rassuré.

Il était maintenant dans son lit, pensant à toutes ces choses qu'il avait vécu il y a 3 mois. Ron, Hermione et tous ses autres amis l'avaient aidé, participant à chacune des batailles qui avaient eu lieu. Pour le moment, il devait se préparer pour son prochain cours, autrement dit potions ! Qu'il en avait de la chance !

« - Allez ! Dépêche-toi Harry, Rogue va nous trucider si on arrive en retard ! C'est dans cinq minutes !, gronda Ron.

- Oui Hermione !

- Très drôle ! Grouille !

- Ouais c'est bon, y'a pas mort d'homme !

- Si justement, il y aura notre mort si tu ne bouges pas tes grosses fesses de ton lit !

- Tu trouves qu'elles sont grosses ? T'avais pas l'air de dire ça hier soir ?

- Qu…quoi ?

- C'est bon, je blague ! Allez dépêche-toi de te préparer au lieu de rester la bouche ouverte comme ça. »

Ils quittèrent leur chambre pour partir en direction du cachot de Rogue. Ils avaient cours à dix heures, il était dix heure cinq, donc ils étaient en retard une fois de plus. Les deux meilleurs amis parcoururent les couloirs en courant.

« - Ouais ! Bien joué Harry ! Nous sommes en retard ! La faute à qui ?, fulmina le rouquin.

- Ben, toi !, ironisa Harry

- Harry ! C'est pas le moment de rire ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de "leur mort". Ce fut Harry qui frappa car Ron ne bougeait plus. Un "Entrez !" leur permit d'ouvrir.

« - Tiens, tiens, Potter et Weasley, vous êtes en retard ! Que s'est-il passé ? Une panne d'oreiller ? Une nuit trop agitée qui vous a épuisés ?, demanda Roque sarcastiquement.

Harry allait répondre mais Ron lui donna un coup de pied en signe d'avertissement. Ne donnant pas de réponse, ils allèrent à leur place.

- Qui vous a permis d'aller à votre place ?

- …

- …

- Répondez !

- Personne ! Répondirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

- Donc revenez ici immédiatement !

Ils s'exécutèrent avec un profond soupir commun. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple de les faire s'installer et de poursuivre le cours en leur donnant une retenue ou autre chose ! Ce type était décidemment cinglé !

- J'enlève cent points à Gryffondor pour chacun de vous !

- Mais ! C'est injuste, hier Parkinson est arrivé avec une demi-heure de retard et elle n'a rien eu !, lâcha Hermione.

- Et bien, ce sera cinquante point de moins pour Gryffondor à cause de votre impolitesse Granger ! »

Des murmures de désapprobation se firent entendre chez les Gryffondor tandis que les deux retardataires s'en allèrent à leur place.

« - Une minute vous deux, comme vous avez l'air si pressés d'aller à votre place, vous prendrez, Potter, place à côté de Malfoy et vous Weasley à côté de Parkinson ! »

Harry se dirigea contre son gré vers la place qui lui était attitrée, pas une place normale, une place à côté de Malfoy ! Sacrilège, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ! Le monde était contre Harry Potter ! Oh, grand malheur !

« - Pousse ton sac Malfoy !, dit sèchement Harry.

- Pourquoi ?, répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

- Il faut que je m'installe ! T'es bouché ?

- Tu me parles plus comme ça ! Vas-y pose ton gros cul sur le banc, et ne le casse pas !, dit-il en enlevant son sac

- Arrête avec ton humour de merde Malfoy !

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire l'antidote de la morsure de Pentamunia Florissis vénéneuse, ouvrez vos manuels page 260. La liste des ingrédients sera énumérée sur le tableau. Ordonna-t-il en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette cette liste sur le tableau. Ceci est à faire par deux, vous avez deux heures !

- Bon, Potter, j'ai envie de continuer à avoir des bonnes notes en potion donc pendant ces deux heures pas de disputes ! Ok ?

- Ok ! Mais c'est toi qui le dis !, répondit le brun.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je saurai tenir ce que je dis ! »

Tous les élèves se mirent à confectionner leur potion. Neville, qui, comme d'habitude, avait fait exploser son chaudron, s'était vu prendre une retenue. Ron ne faisait rien, laissant le boulot à Pansy, et Hermione avait presque fini son antidote. Quant à nos deux meilleurs ennemis, ils faisaient leur potion tranquillement, Harry donnant les ingrédients à Draco, qui lui préparait l'antidote.

« - Tu peux me passer l'amégolia ?, demanda le blond

- … ?

- Le truc vert !

- Ah ! Tiens, dit le survivant en tendant le flacon vert à Draco

- Merci.

- Heu…tu m'as dis « Merci » ?

- Simple habitude ! Ne crois pas que j'aie dit ça pour toi !

- Question d'habitude ? Tu dis « Merci » d'habitude ?, demanda le brun, étonnné.

- Oui ! D'habitude je dis merci, c'est simplement parce que je ne suis pas poli avec mes ennemis !

- C'est contradictoire, tu dis que tu n'es pas poli avec tes ennemis et moi je suis ton ennemi et tu me dis merci !

- Laisse tomber ! T'es trop co…ignorant pour comprendre ! »

Ne voulant pas faire enlever des points à Gryffondor, Harry se tut et finît la potion en serrant les poings de rage. Enfin, la cloche sonna.

« - Vous me préparez une fiole contenant un extrait de votre antidote, vous marquerez vos deux noms et vous me l'apporterez ici sur mon bureau !, expliqua Rogue d'un ton froid. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Parkinson, Malfoy, Zabini, venez me voir immédiatement. Les autres, dehors !

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Rogue alla ranger toute les fioles dans son armoire. Une fois revenu, il prit place à son bureau.

- Bien, Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau. Il faut que vous preniez toute vos affaires, votre sixième année est terminée.

- Mais…

- Ne faites pas un malaise parce que vous partez une semaine et demi avant les autres Granger ! Je ne fais que transmettre. Allez-y ! »

Les six jeunes gens partirent en direction de leurs salles communes respectives, pressant le pas, car ça avait l'air important. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux timbré leur voulait ? Il n'y avait eu aucune dispute depuis plus d'un mois.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ?, demanda agressivement Pansy.

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'est-ce que VOUS avez fait ?, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui violons toute les règles de Poudlard !

- Ce n'est pas nous qui faisons du mal aux plus petits !

- Ah les filles !, s'exaspéra Blaise

- Ouais t'as raison !

- Ah ! Ron tu m'as fait peur !

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Ron ?, demanda ledit Ron

- Désolé Weasley.

- Je préfère quand même quand que tu m'appelle Ron, avoua le rouquin.

- Oui, heu… moi…aussi, enfin je crois, ce n'est pas parce que…

- Ouais c'est bon, j'ai compris, gaspille pas ta salive ! Mais, pourquoi tu rougis ?

- C'est heu… à tout à l'heure, il faut que je prenne ce couloir là ! »

Puis il s'en alla, suivant Draco et Pansy qui étaient rouges de colère. « Bizzare…», pensa Ron.

« - Elle m'énerve cette chipie !

- Du calme Hermione, tu ne vas plus la revoir pendant deux mois !, relativisa Harry.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il nous veut Dumbledore ?, demanda Ron

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être avoir des explications sur la mort de Voldemort, chercha Hermione

- Je lui ai dit merlin-seul-le-sait combien de fois !, s'énerva Harry.

- C'est bon, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse ! »

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir tandis que Ron et Harry allaient dans le leur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les bagages faits, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille était déjà ouverte ; les trois Serpentard étaient sans doute déjà là. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon, et Harry frappa.

- Entrez !

Ils entrèrent dans l'antre du directeur. Les Serpentard étaient effectivement là, le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, il avait son sourire vicieux, qui agaçait tout le monde.

- Parfait !, déclara le directeur. Bien, bonjour jeune gens ! Je vous ai réunis ici parce que vous allez partir de Poudlard très bientôt ! Je vous ai observé pendant un mois complet et je vous ai vu stresser. Pour vous Harry, Ron et Hermione, vous avez dû combattre des mangemorts et vous Pansy, Drago et Blaise, vous avez dû combattre vos pères pour ne pas lutter du mauvais côté. C'est donc pour cela que vous allez partir dans le monde moldu en tant que animateur/moniteur. Vos places sont déjà réservées dans un camp de vacance. Vous partez dans cinq minutes !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais monsieur Malfoy, tenez, le papier, dit le directeur en tendant un papier.

Les six jeunes gens se précipitèrent sur le papier. Tout devint flou. Tout tournoyait autour d'eux, puis le noir.

* * *

Le Chapitre 1 est terminé ! Il y a en exclu le chapitre 8 sur le blog de la fic (lien disponible dans mon profil). A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

_« Ceux qui veulent réussir trouvent les moyens, les autres trouvent des excuses... »_

Chapitre 2 : Débarquement de mômes

_26 Juin 1996 – 11h40 – Quelque part – 1__er__ jour_

Il faisait beau, le soleil tapait fort, heureusement, il y avait du vent. Les six adolescents étaient sur un chemin de cailloux blancs, une allée centrale se terminait au pied d'un grand bâtiment de pierre au toit plat. Le chemin se divisait en treize voies. Seize mobil-homes se disposaient de chaque côté de l'allée, quatre bleus, quatre vert et quatre jaune. Quatre autres étaient bleu ciel, eux aussi de chaque côté du chemin. On distinguait au loin un terrain de football. Les jeunes gens étaient debout, en plein milieu du camp.

« - Heu...quelqu'un m'explique ? », demanda Ron

« - C'est très simple ! Nous avons été piégés !, répondit lucidement Hermione, la feuille était un portoloin !

- Ah ! Encore un tour de ce vieux fou ! », énonça Draco, énervé.

« - Non, je ne trouve pas, car s'il nous avait laissé le choix, nous aurions dit non !, exposa Pansy.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui réfléchit !, annonça Hermione en regardant Pansy d'un air amusé.

- C'est normal ! Nous sommes des filles ! »

« - Je ne comprends plus rien ! Il y a dix minutes elles se disputaient comme des folles et maintenant…laisse tomber ! », chuchota Ron à Blaise.

Harry et Draco ne parlaient pas, encore sur le choc de la nouvelle. Ils devaient, les deux meilleurs ennemis, tenir un centre de vacances pour mômes ensemble ! Venant de la part de Dumbledore, c'était pire qu'un attentat !

« - Tiens, voilà quelqu'un ! », dit Harry.

Effectivement, une silhouette se dirigeait vers eux, c'était un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que nos sorciers, peut-être plus vieux. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux marron, le teint bronzé. Il portait un bermuda bleu et un tee-shirt blanc.

« - On vous attendait ! Venez avec moi ! On fera les présentations plus tard ! Dépêchons-nous ! La réunion a déjà commencé ! », expliqua l'homme.

Nos ados se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment à toit plat. C'était grand, très vaste. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbres. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans une plaine en plein milieu d'une immense forêt. Le soleil arrivait à passer à travers les branches des différentes sortes d'arbres. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, c'était très design, il y avait plein de formes, des ronds, des carrés. Deux tables étaient côte à côte et deux personnes étaient déjà assises. L'un avait la peau légèrement bronzé, les cheveux mi-longs, arrivant aux oreilles, un tee-shirt rose et un bermuda blanc l'autre avait les cheveux longs attaché, une figure fine, plus âgée que les autres, environs vingt-deux ans, elle avait elle aussi un tee-shirt, qui cette fois, s'arrêtait juste au nombril.

« - Bonjour ! Alors moi c'est Chloé !, dit la jeune femme. Sous-directrice du camp de vacances « Happysummer ».

- Moi c'est Jérôme !, se présenta l'homme au tee-shirt rose, Animateur/Moniteur.

- Et bien, il ne reste plus que moi ! Donc je m'appelle Manuel, et je suis moi aussi Animateur/Moniteur. »

Une fois les présentations faites, poignées de main, bises, et tout le tra la la, le reste de la troupe s'installa.

« - Donc, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là, l'ordre du jour est l'accueil des enfants, récapitula Chloé. Ils arrivent à deux heures de l'après-midi, les groupes sont déjà formés, vous aurez une feuille avec les noms des enfants qu'il y a dans votre groupe. Pour information, Jérôme sera avec Manu, Hermiane sera avec…

- C'est Hermione !

- Oh ! Désolée ! Donc Hermione avec Pansy, Blaise avec Ronald et Harry avec Draco !, énonça-t-elle en regardant sa feuille.

- Je refuse ! , protestèrent Harry et Draco en chœur.

- Mais…pourquoi ?, demanda la sous-directrice.

- On se déteste !, répondirent-ils encore en chœur.

- Il est trop tard, les fiches sont déjà envoyées à la préfecture et au directeur !

- Pourquoi nous !, se plaignirent-ils.

- Parce que vous vous êtes inscrits et que vous avez été acceptés ! Pour continuer, vous êtes soumis à un programme que vous devez respecter ! Vous serez également responsable de votre groupe et d'éviter les accidents. Au total, il y aura trois groupes, Jérôme et Manu seront les Animateurs/Moniteurs polyvalents, ils vont jongler entre les groupes. Des questions ?

- …

- Bien, il est temps de manger, j'ai faim ! »

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour notre duo d'ennemis qui, eux, faisaient la tête. Ils parlèrent de la vie des centres de vacances et de leur emploi respectif. Il était une heure et demie quand tout le monde fût sorti. Chloé avait donné les emplacements des trois mobil-home des animateurs. Ainsi, pendant un mois, Hermione allait cohabiter avec Pansy, Ron avec Blaise (ce qui ne les dérangeait absolument pas) et Harry avec, malheureusement, Draco. Chaque groupe avait sa couleur, ainsi, le jaune allait aux filles, le bleu à Ron et Blaise et ainsi donc le vert pour le brun et le blond.

« - Au moins la couleur ira avec tes yeux ! », argumenta Draco sur le chemin qui menait à leur mobil-home.

« - C'est un compliment ou un reproche ? », demanda, le survivant, doutant.

« - Un peu des deux !, répondit Draco, finissant par un sourire un coin.

« - Tu souris ?, demanda ébahi Harry.

- Comme toute personne normalement constituée, oui, je souris. Ecoute Potter, si nous devons rester un mois à nous occuper des mômes, il faudrait bien que l'on s'entende, non ?

- Bah…heu…oui tu as raison, admit Harry.

- C'est moi qui prends ma douche en premier !

- Comme tu veux ! »

Après qu'ils eurent chacun pris leur douche, ils repartirent en direction du réfectoire. Les enfants devaient arriver dans cinq minutes.

« - Alors ! Dernier topo briefing ! Nous allons accueillir des enfants âgés de 10 à 14 ans ! Les plus vieux seront certainement en pleine crise d'adolescence. Vous devrez vous faire respecter, interdire les portables pendant les activités. S'il y a un souci majeur, vous venez me voir immédiatement. Dès que les enfants seront arrivés, vous les emmènerez derrière ce bâtiment, dans le parc, vous les ferez s'asseoir et vous commencerez à faire l'appel en les appelant groupe par groupe compris ?

- Ok ! Répondirent-ils.

- C'est parti ! Les voilà, au boulot les gars ! »

Tout le monde sortit du réfectoire pour se diriger vers le bus qui s'était garé au milieu du chemin. Puis, garçons et filles sortirent du car.

« - Ouhla ! Moi je pensais qu'il y en aurait dix maximum !, se plaignit Ron.

- Mais non, il y en a 45 !, corrigea Hermione.

- Pouff !, soufflèrent-ils.

- Bien, s'il vous plaît ! », cria Harry.

Personne ne fit attention au brun, au contraire, les cris ne firent qu'augmenter.

« - S'il vous plait ! », cria de plus belle Draco.

Tout le monde se tut. On entendait même les mouches voler.

« - Vous allez vous mettre par deux et nous suivre ! », ordonna Hermione.

Tout se passa correctement et arrivé derrière le réfectoire, Harry fit assoir tout le monde.

« - Bien, nous allons vous appeler. A l'entente de votre prénom, vous vous installerez devant cette personne, expliqua le survivant. Premier groupe ! Adam et Krystal Valdivia, Paul Murray, Julie Bellie, Léa Dalogour, Enzo Amario, Brice Tibs, Heather Mc Dolls, Naïma Bank, Judith Bag, Eloïse Delatour, Julien Mc Manion, Maxence Juvénil, Louis Duban, Théo Gala. Vous vous mettez tous devant Draco ! », dit Harry en pointant son doigt vers le garçon blond.

« - Nous allons passer à notre groupe !, déclara Ron, Norelle Barter, Jane Pillon, Alice Warzot et Yulia Warzot, Lou Abhrams, Léanne Rogie, Kensi Blye, Sacha Alexander, Logan Leerman, Adrien Danube, Romain Matinna, Loïc Coupu, Ludovic Delajoie, Sam Hanna et Zaccary Loupin. »

« - Et le dernier groupe qui sera le nôtre, s'exclama Hermione, Charlène Braxou, Sophia Strauss, Rose Loussia, Mélina Attard, Lilly-Luna Smith, Léna Caïss, Camille Joly, Eden Mérey, James Lepont, Fabien Richoux, Ethan Lefeux, Clément Goupet, Axel Joy, Pierre Berthinot, Scorpius Winch. »

« - Heu… chercha Ron dans le petit carnet que Chloé leur avait donné avant de partir, trouvez un nom de groupe chacun et un emblème, allez c'est parti les gars ! », encouragea le roux.

Tout le monde, par groupe, partit chacun de son côté.

« - Bon, il faudrait que l'on s'y mette un peu nous aussi ! », dit Draco à Harry.

- Ouais t'as raison ! Allez, tout le monde par ici !, appela le brun.

- Hé ! P'tit bonhomme ! Viens ici !, interpella Draco en courant vers le garçon.

- Non ! Mon copain il est là-bas ! Je veux aller avec lui !, expliqua le môme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous nous rejoindrons après ! », rassura le serpentard.

Le jeune homme opina du chef et courut vers le reste du groupe.

« - Bon, je crois que nous allons rester ici ! Bon, les gars je vous préviens, pas de nom morbide à la Dracula, ok ? Et vous, les filles, pas de nom de Barbie, c'est clair ?, ordonna Harry.

- Ok ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Parfait ! Alors quelqu'un a une idée ?, reprit Draco.

- Moi !

- C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?, demanda le Gryffondor.

- Enzo Amario m'sieur !

- Vous pouvez nous appeler Draco pour moi et Harry pour lui !

- Alors mon idée c'est les spationautes !

- C'est nul !, s'exclama une fille.

- Hé, ne commencez pas ! Chacun à son idée !, intervint Harry.

- Moi ! Je m'appelle Léa Dalogour et mon idée c'est les tigresses du Bengale !

- C'est très bien mais il y a aussi des garçons Léa, désolé !, expliqua Draco.

- Bah ! C'est rien, on s'en fiche des garçons !, répondit-elle.

- Léa !, blâma le Survivant.

- Moi aussi j'ai une idée ! Les lions d'or !, proposa une petite fille brune.

- Ouais c'est bien ça, vous en pensez quoi ?, demanda Harry.

- Un autre !, répondit Draco immédiatement.

- Non ! Nous on veut ça !, s'exclamèrent les enfants.

- Alors on prend ça ! », répondit Harry d'un air enjoué.

Puis, ils prirent une demi-heure pour former leur emblème de groupe, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, faisant connaissance, entre animateurs et enfants.

* * *

Le Chapitre 2 est terminé ! Il y a en exclu le chapitre 8 sur le blog de la fic (lien disponible dans mon profil). A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

_« L'éternité, c'est très long... surtout vers la fin. »_

Chapitre 3 : Dispute et discute

Tous les groupes avaient fini, et tous se rejoignirent au centre du parc qui se trouvait derrière le réfectoire.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé votre nom et votre emblème ? Demanda Hermione à Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise.

- Ouais, nous ça a été plutôt facile, déclara Ron. Et vous ?

- Comme sur des roulettes ! Répondit Harry.

- Mouais ! Grogna Drago.

- Nous aussi, notre groupe est formidable ! Lâcha Pansy. Allez, vous vous mettez dans votre groupe et nous allons commencer. Donc le groupe de Ron et Blaise, vous avez choisi quoi comme nom de groupe ?

Une main se leva. Une petite fille, blonde, aux yeux verts voulut répondre à la question.

- Tu te présente, s'il te plaît ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

- Je m'appelle Norelle Barker, j'ai treize ans et j'habite à Londres. Le nom de notre groupe est « les serpents vert ». Et voici notre bannière.

Elle tendit un grand papier, ayant comme illustration un serpent vert, enroulé autour d'un soleil.

- C'est très beau ! Avoua Harry. Qui a eu cette idée ?

- C'est Ron et Blaise ! Cria une voix venant du groupe.

- D'accord, notre groupe allez-y ! Ordonna Drago. Qui veut prendre la parole ?

- Oui, tu te présente aux autres ?

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Théo Gala, j'ai quatorze ans et je vis à Oxford où parallèlement je fais mes études. Notre nom de groupe est « les lions d'or » et notre emblème est un lion entouré de flamme, prenant une lance, dit-il en arborant le fruit de leur imagination.

- Très bien Théo ! Félicita Blaise. Le dernier groupe ? Oui !

- Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Fabien Richoux, j'ai dix ans et j'habite prés de Londres. Notre nom de groupe est « Esprit infini », notre emblème se compose de quatre bandes : bleu, rouge, verte et jaune, emmêlée autour d'une plume blanche qui est enflammé à son extrémité. Ce symbole nous apprend que le savoir (les quatre bandes) ne pourra jamais dépasser l'esprit qui est la plume, celle-ci se consume car l'esprit est infini donc impossible a dépassé.

- C'est très bien, c'est encore Hermione qui vous a apprit tout ça ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Non, c'est nous m'sieur ! Répondit une voix.

- Mouais, d'accord ! Je suis sûr que c'est elle ! Continua Ron tout bas.

- C'est tous très bien ! Je vous félicite les enfants ! Maintenant, vous allez vous installer dans un mobile-home, déposer vos affaires, celui de votre choix, à une condition, je voudrais que vous respectiez deux règles, l'une de prendre un mobil-home de votre couleur, jaune pour notre groupe, vert pour le groupe de Harry et Drago et Bleu pour le groupe de Ron et Blaise, la deuxième, vous devrait vous mettre entre garçons et entre filles, pas de mobil-home mixte, c'est claire ? Ordonna Pansy.

- Oui, répondirent-ils.

- Pour information, le groupe jaune aura quatre mobil-home, deux contenants quatre filles, un avec quatre garçons et le dernier avec trois garçons. Le groupe bleu, quatre mobil-home également, deux avec quatre garçons, un avec quatre filles et le dernier avec trois fille, pareille pour le groupe vert. Allez-y !

Tous se levèrent, se bousculant pour être avec leurs amis, d'autre faisaient la tête car ils ne connaissent personne ou alors leur copains étaient dans un autre groupe. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était installé.

- Vous avez respecté les deux règles ? Demanda Drago à l'adresse de son groupe.

- Oui ! répondirent les enfants de bonne humeur.

- Normalement le programme d'aujourd'hui n'est pas très varié car nous devrions ranger toutes nos affaires dans nos meubles et tout le tra la la… mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! Coupa Drago. Le programme c'est le programme ! On le suit point barre !

- Malef…Dra…Drago ! Se força Harry. Nous avons tout le temps pour ça ! On peut bien se reposer deux minutes ! Allez les enfants, on va se reposer, allez à l'ombre du grand chêne là-bas.

- Restez ici ! Ordonna à son tour Drago.

- Allez au grand chêne ! Contra le Gryffondors

- Ne bougez pas ! Reprit le blond.

- Direction le grand chêne !

- TOUS DANS VOS MOBIL-BONE ! Cria Drago.

- MOBIL-HOME, CRETIN! Corrigea Harry.

- Donc voilà tu es d'accord avec moi ! Dit le serpent triomphant.

- Mais…

Il fut trop tard, tous les enfants étaient déjà dans leur mobil-home, à ranger leurs affaires. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago avaient une sérieuse conversation.

- Bon, écoute bien Potter, je me répugne à garder des minables petits sang-de-bourbe que ce vieux timbré nous a forcé à encadrer donc si toi, le balafré, tu t'y mets alors je quitte cet endroit et je te laisse tout seul pour faire l'animateur de ces…choses ! D'accord ? Menaça le Blond.

- Déjà ce ne sont pas des sang-de-bourbe ni des « choses », ok ? Après, sache, pour ta gouverne, que ça me déplaît autant que toi à garder ces enfants, je ne l'ai jamais fait de ma vie et je n'ai même pas de diplôme pour ça ! Alors maintenant arrête tes manières de bourge plein au as et qui plus est de « sang pur » car les différentes catégories de sang c'est de la connerie ! On est tous pareil, regarde lui là-bas, dit-il en désignant un garçon, il a deux yeux, deux oreilles, deux bras, deux jambes, un nez, des cheveux, tous comme toi ! Donc maintenant tu t'occupe de ces enfants !

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! Potter !

- Je te donne des ordres si je veux ! Malefoy !

- Les garçons ! Intervenu Hermione qui arriva de l'autre côté du parc. Du calme ! Nous sommes là pour nous amuser nous aussi ! Si vous commencez à vous disputer alors vous n'arriverez jamais à encadrer votre groupe ! Il faut que vous soyez tout le temps d'accord ! Bon, je vous laisse je dois allez surveiller mon groupe. A plus tard !

- Mouais, répondirent les deux ennemis.

- Harry, Draco, on n'a fini !déclara un garçon roux.

- D'accord, alors maintenant nous avons réellement champs libre alors vous voulez faire quoi ? Dit Draco en regardant le planning de la journée.

- On peut faire un foot, Draco ? Demanda Brice.

- Heu…

- Oui, bien sûr, il y a un terrain là-bas. Répondit Harry.

Ils partirent vers le terrain de football situé à 300 m des mobil-home.

- Heu…dis-moi Potter, c'est quoi…

- Un foot ? C'est un sport qui consiste à marquer des buts avec un ballon en utilisant tout son corps sauf les mains. Pour garder les buts, il y à un gardien de but qui doit empêcher le ballon de rentrer dans les buts, voilà c'est tout !

- Merci.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent. Au grand étonnement de l'équipe verte, les deux autres groupes étaient là aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Harry.

- On vient faire un foot, répondit Hermione.

- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Blaise. Si on faisait un tournoi entre nous, je veux dire les trois équipes qui s'affrontent !

- Excellente idée ! Admit Harry.

- S'il vous plaît ! Cria Hermione.

- Bien, nous allons faire un tournoi de foot, opposant les trois équipes. Je vous préviens tout de suite, TOUT LE MONDE participe ! C'est clair ? Questionna Blaise

- Alors, j'ai fait un tableau, le premier match opposera l'équipe bleue contre l'équipe jaune ! Préparez-vous, il y a des maillots là-bas, prenez-en un de votre couleur de groupe ensuite placez-vous sur le terrain, l'arbitre sera Harry.

- Mais… voulut protester le survivant.

-Pas de mais qui tienne !

Sur une déception, le gryffondors alla se placer au milleu du terrain, avant de démarrer, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le petit ricanement de Malefoy. Une fois arrivé, tout le monde placé, Harry siffla le début du mach. Pendant ce temps, les jeunes animateurs discutaient de tout, mais pas de foot.

- Alors Ron ? demanda Hermione.

- Heu… c'est quand même personnel. Répondit-il en rougissant. Et d'abord, pourquoi on commence par moi ?

- Arrête Ron, on dirait un adolescent battu ! Rigola Blaise.

- Alors ? Soutenu Pansy.

- Nan, vous d'abord !

- Bon je me dévoue ! Déclara Blaise. Alors moi…

- Oh ! Doucement ! Coup franc, pour les bleus.

- Mais Harry !

- Il n'y a pas de mais Harry, tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Normalement tu aurais dû avoir un carton rouge ! Ne te plain pas, je suis encore trop gentil !

- Ah, je m'en doutais, S'écria Pansy.

- Ouais moi aussi, révéla Draco.

- Moi, j'avais des doutes, mais rien de plus, expliqua Hermione.

- Et toi Ron ?

- Moi ? Heu… bin…j'ai rien vu venir.

- Bon, à moi ! Annonça Pansy.

- Bien, 1 à 0 en faveur des bleus. Mi-temps, le jeu reprend dans 15 minutes. Pour ceux qui ont des bouteilles d'eau, vous pouvez aller boire.

Après avoir annoncé la mi-temps, Harry se dirigea vers les jeunes animateurs, remarquant qu'ils étaient tous allongé, ne s'occupant même pas de leur groupe respectif. Quand il pense que lui était en train de faire l'arbitre pendant 45 minutes et qu'eux discutaient tranquillement ne pensant même pas à surveiller les enfants, une petite pointe de haine pris place dans son corps, et lui, Draco Malefoy, Harry repensa à son petit sourire narquois avant qu'il aye sur le terrain. Pourquoi il pensait à lui d'abord ? Allez, oust saleté de pensé ! Quand il arriva devant ses amis et ennemis, tous lui affichèrent un beau et grand sourire.

- Ah ! Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Qui est en train de gagner ?

- L'équipe bleue. Répondit-il simplement en regardant dans le vide.

- On est les meilleurs ! Explosa Blaise.

- Doucement Zabini ! Le calma le survivant.

- Tu sais Harry, on peut s'appeler par notre prénom, nous sommes forcés de rester ensemble pendant un mois, et puis les mômes ne comprendront plus rien si on s'appelle par notre nom. D'accord ? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de toute l'équipe.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Oui, continua Hermione

- Oui, reprit Pansy

- Oui, acquiesça Draco

- *soupir*Oui Blaise, termina Harry. Bon, vous parliez de quoi quand je suis arrivé ?

- Bin, c'est-à-dire que… commença Hermione, AXEL, PIERRE, ARRETEZ TOUS DE SUITE ! Cria-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les deux concernés qui étaient en train de se battre. Toi Pierre, tu vas allez là-bas, et toi à l'opposé, c'est comprit ?

- Waouh ! Eh bien, Hermione ! Tu t'y fais vite ! Remarqua Pansy, moi je ne me souvenais même plus qu'il y avait des enfants ici !

- Eh ! Harry, on continue, les 15 minutes sont terminées !

- J'arrive Sacha.

- Dis Harry, avant qua tu ne partes. Tu n'a pas trop de mal avec les filles pour le foot? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, sa va. Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais. Répondirent-ils.

De ce pas il s'en alla vers le terrain de foot où tous les enfants des deux groupes étaient là. Même les filles.

- Et Harry ? Demanda Blaise. Toi Ron, tu dois savoir puisque tu es dans le même dortoir que lui.

- J'en sais rien moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu ni avec une fille, ni avec un garçon, par contre quand il commence à se faire plaisir, il réveille tous le dortoir !

- Houu, excitant ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai l'avoir dans mon lit, le serrer dans mes bras !

- Beurrk ! Argumenta Ron.

- Tu rêve trop Blaise, revient sur Terre. Coupa Pansy.

- Mais non, regarde-moi ce petit cul bien…

- C'est bon, on n'a comprit ! reprit Hermione. C'est…dégoutant.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es sa meilleure amie. Moi je dis ça parce que je suis bi.

- Je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis bi ! Continua Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à être bi ? Moi je suis entièrement homo. Déclara Pansy. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco et Ron.

- Je suis 100% hétéro ! Répondit Draco.

- Et moi aussi. Continua Ron.

- C'est bien, les jaunes, vous égalisez 1 à 1. Il reste 11 minutes de jeu. Vous pouvez encore tous changer, c'est parti !

- Allez Adrien, fais un direct !

- Mais j'peux pas, y a un défenseur qui me barre ! Yulia, je te fais la passe, rattrape la balle cette fois-ci.

Adrien fit la passe à Yulia, elle rattrapa le ballon et fonça vers le but, elle marqua dans la lucarne.

- Bipppppppp ! 2 à 1 pour les bleus ! C'est terminé, les dix minutes sont passées !

- Allez, pause de 20 minutes ! Les prochains sont les bleus contre les verts. Vous pouvez retourner avec les autres, les gars !

Tous partirent mais un groupe de six enfants, trois garçons et trois filles se dirigèrent vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le griffon.

- Rien, c'est juste pour te dire que parmi tous les autres mono, c'est toi qui es le plus cool et qui ne passe pas son temps à discuter au mieux de s'occuper de nous.

- Bin… c'est gentil, mais vous êtes là depuis deux heures seulement donc ne jugez pas tout de suite d'accord ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Ok, mais je ne pense pas que ça changera d'ici la fin de la colo.

- Allez, filez rattraper les autres !

- D'accord Harry.

* * *

Le Chapitre 3 est terminé ! Il y a en exclu le chapitre 8 sur le blog de la fic (lien disponible dans mon profil). A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

_« Quand un philosophe vous répond, on ne comprend même plus ce qu'on lui avait demandé. »_

Chapitre 4 : Tout le monde au lit ! La journée est finie !

« - Bon, j'ai fait le premier match mais je vous préviens, je ne fais pas le deuxième !, dit Harry à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers.

- T'en fais pas, le prochain c'est moi !

- Merci, Blaise ! Le prochain c'est les bleus contre les verts.

- Okay okay !

- Alors, vous avez fait quoi pendant que j'arbitrais ?

- Nous avons parlé, répondit Hermione

- De quoi ?, soutenu le Survivant.

- De plein de choses !, reprit Pansy.

- Mouais, au fait Blaise, la prochaine fois que tu diras que j'ai un beau cul, de une dis-le tout bas ou bien attends que je sois loin de toi et de deux, c'est pas mon cul que tu vas avoir c'est mon poing d'accord ?

- Heu…, commença le concerné en rougissant pendant que tous les autres avaient un fou rire, même les enfants qui étaient proches, ouais, ouais, t'in…t'inquiète pa…pas.

- T'en fais pas, je le savais.

- Tu…tu savais qu…quoi ?

- Que tu étais bi ! »

C'était bon, les 45 petites têtes, filles et garçons étaient tous autour des monos, et tous rigolaient de la situation embarrassante de leur animateur black. Harry, dispersa cette petite foule. Ainsi tous repartirent à leurs discussions, même les moniteurs.

« - Ah ! Tu…tu savais !, répéta étonné le Serpentard.

- Oui, tes petits regards en cours de potion sur Draco. Ou alors, la dernière fois, quand j'étais en cours de Botanique, j'ai eu un mal de tête à cause de face de serpent et j'ai demandé à aller à l'infirmerie prendre un remède et en cours de route j'ai eu une petite envie d'aller aux toilettes et pendant que j'urinais, j'ai eu une petite chanson de fond.

- Quoi ? Tu me regardes en cours de potion !, s'affola le blond.

- Mais…mais non !

- Et c'était quoi cette chanson de fond ?, demanda Pansy.

- Vous voulez vraiment l'écouter, continua le Gryffondor, bon alors, je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'imitation ! Alors ça faisait : « Théodore, Théodore, ah, un vrai bogosse, ah oui Théodore, oui, oui, oui, ouuuuuuuuuuuui, AH OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII, AHHHHHHHHHHH ! » Pas très romantique, mais juste une question Blaise, est-ce qu'il sait que tu te soulages sur lui ?

- N…no…non, répondit honteusement le serpent noir.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai rien contre les non-hétéro. Allez, remets-toi ! Ca ne fait rien, moi aussi j'le fais !

- OH !, firent les autres.

- Pas sur Théodore imbéciles !, reprit de justesse Harry.

- Sur qui ?, demandèrent avidement, Hermione et Pansy.

- Mais, je vous en pose des questions ?

- Oh ! C'est bon, c'est bon, quel rabat joie !, finirent les filles.

- Blaise, les enfants t'attendent, remarqua Harry.

- Ou…oui j'y v…vais, bégaya Zabini.

De ce fait, Blaise se leva et se dirigea en direction du terrain de foot où, effectivement, les enfants attendaient leur prochain arbitre. Le Serpentard siffla le début du match, toujours sous le choc de la contre-attaque d'Harry. Même si un enfant s'était fait enlever par un alien, le noir ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte ! Au bout d'une demi-heure de bavardages en tout genre, les verts menaient 2 à 1 face aux bleus ! Essoufflées et contentes que la mi-temps ait été sifflée, les deux équipes allèrent boire.

« - Tu as vu Harry, on mène 2 à 1 ! On est trop forts !

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Enzo !, prévint Harry.

- T'inquiète pas !, répondit le jeune garçon souriant en se retournant pour aller rejoindre les autres.

- Eh bien Harry, t'as retenu leur nom à tous ?, demanda Pansy, épatée.

- Ben oui ! C'est facile ! Enfin que les enfants de mon équipe ! Ne vous inquiétez pas vous vous y ferez !

- Si tu le dis ! En tout cas, les mômes ont l'air de t'apprécier !, remarqua Ron.

- C'est pas de ma faute, moi ça ne me dérange pas au contraire ! »

Les cinq animateurs remarquèrent que Blaise était resté sur le terrain. Contre toute attente, sous les regards surpris, Ron se leva et alla le rejoindre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?, questionna le roux.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive à me clasher ! La première fois. Et il y est arrivé en cinq minutes !

- Ca se voit que tu connais pas Harry, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser mater le cul !

- Pourtant il est beau son…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris pas besoin de me faire un dessin !

- Ok, ok, c'est bon j'arrête !, dit-il en souriant, mais juste une dernière chose.

- Vas-y, j't'écoute !

- T'es cool !

- Toi aussi t'es cool, allez, le match va recommencer ! J'te laisse, à tout à l'heure !

- Okay ! »

Le Gryffondor parti, « Il est presque à moi ! D'ici la fin du mois il sera pendu à mes lèvres », pensa Blaise. Une minute après, les jaunes pressés de faire revenir le score à leur avantage et les verts d'en finir le plus vite possible, le match recommença de plus belle ! L'équipe qui ne jouait pas, les jaunes, discutaient et les animateurs parlaient eux aussi.

« - Vous avez déjà gardé des enfants, vous ?

- Nan !, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué !

- C'est toi qui le dis ! »

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, les bleus avaient égalisé, le score était de 2 à 2. Les bleus, rayonnaient de joie de ne pas avoir perdu et les verts étaient démoralisés de s'être fait rattraper de court. Il était maintenant 15h30 et il restait un match, les verts contre les jaunes. Les animateurs se disputaient la place d'arbitre.

« - Bien alors on fait comme on a dit ! Tout le monde va prendre une tige de paille dans la main de Blaise, qui ne jouera pas tout comme Harry puisqu'ils ont déjà fait l'arbitre. Blaise ! Réveille-toi ! Bon tant pis, ce sera Harry qui tiendra les tiges d'accord ? Bon, assez parlé ! »

Harry prit quatre morceaux de paille dans sa main, les mis tous à la même hauteur. Chacun tira une paille, toute les tiges avaient la même tailles sauf une, et c'était Hermione qui l'avait dans sa main.

« - Ah ! Non, pourquoi moi !

- Parce que nous avons tiré à la courte paille et c'est toi qui as perdu ! Donc tu vas faire l'arbitre, tout simplement !

- D'accord, mais je me vengerai ! »

D'un pas décidé, elle s'en alla la tête haute, fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, vers le terrain de foot. Les deux équipes qui devaient s'affronter lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« - Bien, chacun dans son camp, attention ! Bippppppppppp ! »

Le coup d'envoi était lancé, la balle était en possession des jaunes mais fût vite récupérée par les verts qui fonçaient à présent vers le but adverse. Après quelques jongles, les verts marquèrent un premier point.

« - Bien joué, 1 à 0 en faveur des verts. »

De leur côté nos moniteurs préférés s'amusaient en regardant le spectacle.

« - Et bien ! Hermione s'investit !, remarqua Pansy.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait bien le foot !, ajouta Harry.

- En fait on ne lui avait jamais demandé !, reprit Ron.

- Elle m'impressionne !, continua Pansy. »

Une heure plus tard, le match fini, les verts l'ayant remporté trois à un. Hermione, voyant que son équipe avait perdu était, comment dire, infernale.

« - Vous, vous rendez compte, il n'y avait pas assez de défense ! Ils étaient tous en attaque ! Incroyable, comment on peut faire une telle erreur !

- Heu…Hermio…, tenta Harry.

- Ah ! Harry, tu es d'accord avec moi !

- Oui, tout à fait d'accord ! Mais, on a mieux à faire Hermione calme toi !

- Ouais Harry a raison !, dit Pansy en regardant son carnet, nous devons faire goûter les enfants.

- Bon ben c'est parti !

- Bon alors, commença Harry, vous allez vous mettre en groupe derrière vos moniteurs, nous allons nous diriger vers le réfectoire, dans le calme ! »

Les groupes se reformèrent, mais bien évidemment ce n'était pas dans le calme. Tous se dirigèrent vers la cantine. Une fois arrivée, ils se mélangèrent tous, des verts avec des bleus ou des jaunes, mais les moniteurs avaient leur table attitrée, les plats pleins de petits pains étaient posés sur des tables à l'écart, faisant comprendre aux moniteurs que le goûter n'allait pas être servi comme par magie. Ce serait pourtant si facile. Ne voyant personne bouger, Hermione prit la parole :

« - Alors moi je propose que l'on serve chacun une table puis qu'il y a trois tables !

- Oui mais Hermione, nous sommes six !, fit remarquer Blaise

- Il faut que l'on serve les petits pains et les jus d'orange ! Donc sur une table il y aura deux moniteurs qui serviront le jus d'orange et les petits pains !

- Heu… Hermione, il ne faut pas faire un plan de guerre, il faut juste servir les enfants !, reprocha Blaise.

- Toi et ton humour débile ! Bon alors, vous avez compris ? »

De ce pas, les six animateurs allèrent vers la table où étaient posés les petits pains et les jus d'orange et ils commencèrent la distribution. Une fois terminé, il restait douze petits pains.

« - Bien je crois que les moniteurs en ont deux !, s'enjouât Blaise en se frottant les mains. »

Les six ados s'installèrent à leur table, Hermione servit tout le monde et ils commencèrent à manger.

« - Au fait, commença Harry, où sont passés Jérôme et Manuel ?

- Même Chloé n'est pas là !, continua Pansy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont sans doute en train de régler des affaires administratives !, supposa Ron.

- Sûrement. »

Ils continuèrent de parler, et voyant les enfants agités, Hermione ainsi que ses coéquipiers ordonnèrent aux enfants de mettre tout leurs déchets à la poubelle. Ils sortirent et Hermione prit la parole :

« - Bien, alors maintenant vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à sept heures, vous pouvez aller partout sauf dans le réfectoire, bien entendu. Le terrain de foot est à votre disposition, si il y a un problème, adressez vous à un moniteur. Allez, amusez-vous ! »

C'est ainsi que tous les mômes coururent pour rejoindre leurs amis qui étaient dans un autre groupe, en clair, ils étaient heureux, preuve que même s'ils avaient encore un peu de mal, nos jeunes animateurs arrivaient à peu près à gérer les quarante-cinq têtes. Hermione alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe, près de son mobil-home, Pansy partit la rejoindre. Ron essayait de tenir debout car une armée d'enfants s'était jetée sur lui, tandis que Blaise aussi jouait mais il courait en essayant d'attraper un garçon et sa bande. Draco, lui, était assis sur le marche pied de son mobil-home et enfin Harry était resté comme un demeuré devant le réfectoire. Il allait bouger quand soudain son pied fût bloqué. Il regarda et vit un garçon tenir son pied en criant :

« - Je l'ai eu !

- Tu peux me lâcher Théo ?, demanda avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Certainement pas ! »

Le brun allait répondre quand soudain il leva la tête et vit un groupe de garçons courir vers lui en criant :

« - TOUS SUR HARRY !

- Non, non, non, non, non, nonnnnnnn, murmura Harry pour lui-même. »

Mais il était trop tard, le groupe d'enfants avait déjà sauté à cœur joie sur leur animateur. Voyant la scène de sa place, Draco riait à s'en tordre les côtes. Harry le regarda férocement.

« - Aide-moi au lieu de rire ! Imbécile !

-Tu sais Po…Harry, ce n'est pas en me le demandant comme ça que je vais venir t'aider. Je vois que tu ne connais pas la politesse !

- Il m'énerve !, murmura le survivant. Vive la solidarité entre animateurs !

- Si tu le dis !, répondit le Serpentard. »

Puis Harry essaya de prendre le dessus, mais en vain ! Lui, le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui avait battu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, était en train de se faire maîtriser par des mômes ! Le Gryffondor eut une idée qui lui illumina l'esprit, il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, il ne savait même pas si un sorcier avait déjà essayé de faire ça mais c'était sa dernière chance. Il ferma les yeux, il se concentra sur toutes les parties de son corps qui étaient bloquées par les enfants, il se concentra fort, tellement fort qu'une petite lueur dorée apparue, les enfants, trop occupé à immobiliser Harry n'avait rien remarqué mais Draco, lui, était époustouflé, il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie. En un seul coup, les enfants arrêtèrent de crier, de bouger, jusqu'à ce que Théo, le garçon qui avait attrapé la jambe du brun, prenne la parole :

« - Harry, tu brûles ! »

Il était tellement chaud que tous les enfants furent obligés de le lâcher. Dès que le survivant fût totalement libéré, il ouvrit les yeux et eût un sourire vainqueur.

« - On fait moins les malins !, les nargua le brun.

- Tu étais brûlant Harry !, clama un des garçons de la bande.

- Mais non, mentit le Gryffondor, c'est le soleil qui tape fort ! D'ailleurs, vous devriez mettre des casquettes ! »

Après plusieurs questions, le petit groupe se dissipa mais Hermione arriva, l'air mi-colérique mi-amusé.

« - Viens Harry, j'ai deux mots à te dire !, le blâma la brune.

- Oui, j'arrive !, répondit le rouge et or. »

Ils allèrent aux abords de la forêt, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et Hermione prit la parole :

« - Comment as-tu pu oser te servir de la magie sur des enfants ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Tu es inconscient !

- Mais…

- Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Ils jouaient avec toi !

- Mais…

- Et puis comment as-tu fais ça ?

- Ben…

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !

- Ben…

- Tu…tu t'es servi de la magie pure !

- Ben…

- Harry, tu t'es servi de ta magie SANS baguette ! C'est impossible !

- Ben….

- Le seul moment où les sorciers se servent de leur magie sans baguette c'est à l'âge de sept ou huit ans !

- Mais…

- Mais à cet âge on ne le fait pas exprès ! Et puis, personne n'arrive à contrôler la magie pure !

- Ben…

- J'ai lu dans un livre que plusieurs sorciers ont essayé mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés et pire, la plupart sont morts !

- Bin…

- Mais bon soit ! J'espère que tu as compris la leçon ! Tu n'utilises plus la magie sur les enfants ! C'est bon, tu peux partir. »

Le brun repartit en direction de son mobil-home, avec l'intention de parler à Draco. Mais quand il arriva prés de marche pied, le blond n'était plus là. Ne voulant pas perdre son temps, il repartit parler avec les enfants et ses collègues. Il était maintenant 19h, les animateurs firent rentrer tout les enfants et servirent le repas, qui était infect comparé à celui de Poudlard. Au menu de cette soirée, steak, frite, salade. Il n'y avait pas qu'un plat principal mais aussi une entrée et un dessert ! Après s'être forcés à manger, il était 20h, les monos ordonnèrent aux enfants de rentrer dans leur mobil-home, et de prendre leur douche. Les animateurs firent des rondes dans les mobil-home de leur groupe. Ainsi, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent à jongler entre les trois mobil-home de leur groupe.

« - Alors les gars, vous vous êtes déjà lavés ?, demanda Harry.

- Bin, y'a déjà Adam et Enzo qui ont pris leur douche, Théo est en train de se laver donc il ne reste plus que moi !

- Okay, merci Maxence. »

Le Gryffondor partit dans un autre mobil-home, Harry s'occupait des garçons et Draco, lui, surveillait les filles.

« - Vous en êtes où là ?, questionna Harry.

- Paul et moi on a prit notre douche, Brice est dedans et Julien attend qu'il sorte.

- Okay, merci Louis !

- Et toi Harry, tu ne prends pas ta douche ?, demanda le même garçon.

- Non, moi je l'ai prise avant que vous arriviez ! »

A ce moment, Brice sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de sa taille et Julien prit sa place.

« - J'ai oublié de prendre mon pyjama avec moi !, expliqua-t-il.

- Ca ne fait rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Paul ?

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Quand on a sauté sur toi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ! C'est le soleil !

- N'empêche Hermione n'avait pas l'air d'être contente !, rappela Brice.

- Oui, mais Hermione c'est Hermione et moi c'est moi !

- Ouais si tu le dis !, capitula Paul. »

Brice avait enfin mit son pyjama, au même moment, Julien sortit de la douche.

« - Déjà !, s'exclama Harry.

- Ouais ! Je suis tellement crevé par le voyage et le foot que je suis impatient de m'allonger sur mon lit !

- Moi c'est pareil ! Si vous saviez quelle journée j'ai eu. Vous ne me croiriez même pas, expliqua le moniteur. Allez, il est déjà 21h, allez vous coucher ! Demain il y aura une veillée ! »

Les quatre garçons se couchèrent dans leur lit. Tout le monde baillait ! Même l'animateur.

« - Bonne nuit les gars !, chuchota-t-il.

- Bonne nuit Harry. »

En refermant la porte délicatement, Harry s'en alla vers l'autre mobil-home garçon pour voir où en étaient les choses.

« - Alors, vous en êtes où ?

- Tout les monde est lavé, nous allions nous coucher !, déclara Adam. Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Ouais, on voudrait bien savoir, s'il te plaît ?,continua Enzo.

- Vous aussi ! Je vous l'ai dit, c'est le soleil !

- Je ne te cro…

- Bon je croyais que vous avez dit qu'il fallait qu'on se couche !, coupa Théo en s'allongeant dans son lit, alors venez !

- Ouais ! On arrive !, répondit Maxence.

- Bonne nuit Harry !

- Bonne nuit les mecs ! »

Il ferma la porte délicatement, mais avant qu'elle ne soit complètement fermée, Harry crut apercevoir un clin d'œil de Théo.

« - Il faut vraiment que je dorme !, murmura le Gryffon. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de réunion ce soir ! »

Il se dirigea vers son mobil home et vit les lumières allumées, Draco devait sûrement être déjà là. Il ouvrit la porte, Draco était assis sur son lit, il lisait un livre sur les potions. Le mobil-home était moderne, les fenêtres et la porte étaient en PVC, et il y avait des volets. En arrivant il y avait une porte, devant, celle de la salle de bain, à gauche il y avait un mur et à droite, un petit couloir qui débouchait sur la chambre qui comportait un bureau et deux lits. Harry s'avança jusqu'à la chambre.

« - Tu as déjà fini ?, demanda Harry.

- Ouais ! Et toi t'as seulement fini ?

- Ils m'ont posé des questions, alors je leur ai répondu. Ca m'étonne que tu sois déjà là ! D'habitude les filles ça met une demie heure pour se laver !

- Justement ! Je leur ai fait accélérer la cadence ! Conclusion, elles sont en train de dormir !

- Ok, bon je vais me laver les dents. »

Le brun alla vers la salle de bain, il se brossa les dents et enleva ensuite son T-shirt, ses converses, ses chaussettes et son jean. Dès qu'il eut fini, il repartit vers la chambre. Draco avait fini de lire, à présent, il était allongé, les mains derrière la tête, il était torse nu et avait un boxer vert et argent, avec l'écusson de Serpentard. Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Draco le regardait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda le brun au bout d'un moment.

- Rien, rien, répéta-t-il en murmurant.

- Bon, alors je peux fermer les volets ?

- Comme tu veux ! »

Le Gryffondor prit sa baguette et fit un petit geste, tout les volets se fermèrent d'un coup.

« - Tu sais bien faire les informulés ! Pourtant c'est au programme de septième année !, remarqua Draco.

- Heu…merci ! Tu peux fermer la lumière s'il te plaît ? »

Draco appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la demeure dans l'obscurité.

« - Dis moi Harry, comment as-tu fais pour te servir de ta magie pure ?

- Je…je n'en sais rien, mentit le gryffon.

- On ne croise pas quelqu'un qui sait faire ça tout les jours ! Je dois admettre que j'ai été impressionné !

- Ben…merci, mais j'ai sommeil.

- Juste une dernière chose, je sais que on cohabite depuis cette après-midi, mais mon intuition me dit qu'il faut que je t'en parle, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je dois t'en parler, en fait on m'a toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'égocentrique et d'égoïste, et surtout, je sais que tout Poudlard croit que je me suis tapé toutes les filles de ma maison mais ce n'est pas vrai. La vérité c'est que cette rumeur provient d'un mensonge ! Harry, je crois que…que…j'aime les garçons. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis ça, hein ?

- …

- Harry ?

- …

- Ces Gryffondor, tous les mêmes !"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Quand la piscine devient dangereuse.

* * *

_ 27 juin 1996 – 6h30 – Colonie « HappySummer » - 2__ème__ jour_

- Harry ? Réveille-toi ! HARRY !

- Humpphh…

- C'est pas vrai ! Réveille-toi andouille !

- Murpph, Ron, on n'a pas potion aujourd'hui !

- On n'est pas à Poudlard idiot ! Réveille-toi !

Draco laissa tomber la manière douce et entama la manière forte, il prit sa baguette et lança un _wingardium leviosa _vers le brun, celui-ci sorti de ses couvertures, il était vêtu d'un simple boxer, le blond le faisait léviter à travers le mobil, après avoir fait plusieurs tours avec son compagnon de chambre volant, il le stoppa au dessus du lit et lâcha sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Harry dans son lit et de le réveiller, un peu trop brutalement car Harry, une fois remit de sa chute, se précipita vers sa baguette qui était posée sa table de chevet et la pointa vers Draco. Le blond loucha pour essayer de voir le bout de la baguette qui était braquée sur son front.

- Heu…commença le serpentard, Harry ?

- T'a intérêt de ne jamais refaire ça ! Ok ?

- Si tu veux mais….

- Tu m'a fais une de ces peur ! T'es malade !

- HARRY ! T'A VAS M'ECOUTER OUI OU MERDE ?

- Quoi ?

- T'a la trique. Reprit le vert et argent calmement.

- Oh ! Par merlin ! Mon pantalon ! Vite !

Il se jeta sur le jean posé en vrac sur le bureau et le mit à une vitesse incroyable, Draco s'était assis sur son lit et regarda le spectacle en riant de tout son cœur. Une fois qu'Harry eut mis une tenue plus adapté, Draco lui posa une question :

- Dis moi Harry, t'a rêvé de qui pour te mettre dans un tel état ?

- Heu…c'est vrai ça, de qui j'ai rêvé, la seule personne dont je me souviens c'est Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore ! Dit Draco avant de se tordre de rire, DUMBLEDORE ! Je ne savais pas que t'avais une préférence pour les vieux !

- DE UNE JE NE M'EXITE PAS SUR DUMBLEDORE ! ET DE DEUX, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! COMPRIT ? Ragea le survivant en pointant sur baguette sur Draco.

- Eh ! Ne pointe pas ta baguette sur moi ! Se plaignit le serpentard.

Harry baissa sa baguette et regarda au plafond, il vit que la lumière était allumée.

- Draco ? Demanda le gryffondors à l'adresse du blond qui était en train de nouer ses lacets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Heu…6h30, je crois.

- QUOI ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à six heures trente ?

- Tout simplement parce que nous avons une réunion pour la journée !

- Une réunion à 6h30 ?

- Oui ! Et la si tu te dépêche pas, bin, comment dire, on va être à la bourre !

Le gryffondors mit un tee-shirt est partit sur les pas de Draco vers le réfectoire, le camp était plongé dans le noir, il faisait du vent, le bruit des arbres couvrait le silence, il faisait doux. Ils continuèrent à marcher et virent que les lumières du réfectoire étaient allumés. Arrivé à la porte, Draco frappa deux fois et entra suivis d'Harry. Tous le monde était là, Ron parlait avec Pansy et Blaise, Hermione discutait avec Chloé, la sous-directrice du camp et Jérôme et Manuel regarder un tableau qui était posé sur la table, une grande table en carré, sur trois côté il y avait trois chaises, devant le côté vide, il y avait un écran de projection et sur le côté d'en face, il y avait un ordinateur portable et pour finir au plafond était branché un vidéoprojecteur. Hermione avait fini sa conversation avec Chloé. La sous-directrice aperçut les deux retardataires.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Installez-vous.

Draco, Pansy et Blaise se mirent face à Harry, Hermione et Ron. Chloé était assise devant l'ordinateur, entre Manuel et Jérôme.

- Bien, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu faire la réunion hier soir car j'avais des papiers administratifs à déposé pour les activités à venir. Bon, cette réunion à pour objectif de vous expliquez le programme de la journée, qui consiste à aller à la piscine le matin et à commencer les danses pour la fête de fin de la colo. Alors…

- Quoi ? Nous allons danser ? demanda perturbé Draco.

- Oui, vous allez danser, ça vous pose un problème ? Demanda la sous-directrice.

- Mais on ne sait pas danser ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Et bien, vous apprendrez ! Répondit Jérôme.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Objecta Hermione.

- On va bien s'amuser ! Ironisa Blaize.

- Nous avons un programme qu'il faut respecter ! Répliqua Chloé. Reprenons, chaque groupe devra danser au moins une fois. Vous avez le champ libre concernant les musiques. Je crois que tout a été expliqué. Vous avez des questions ?

- Que vont faire Jérôme et Manuel ? Demanda Ron

- Nous allons faire les courses, ensuite nous avons prit rendez-vous avec le maire pour les papiers administratif de la colonie. Vous n'avez plus de questions ?

- Bien, il est 7h10, le levé des enfants se fait à 7h30, ils prendront leur déjeuné puis irons se laver les dents. La prochaine réunion est prévue ce soir vers 23h00 après la veillée. Le meeting est terminé, bonne journée !

Sur ces paroles, tout le monde sortit en direction de leur mobil-home respectif. Hermione et Pansy repartirent en chuchotant, Blaize repartit seul car Ron voulait parler à Harry.

- Salut, dit le rouquin d'un ton morne.

- Hey ! Salut vieux ! Sa va, t'a bien dormis ? demanda le Survivant.

- Ouais sa va, il faut simplement prendre l'habitude, les matelas ne sont pas aussi confortable qu'à Poudlard, mais sa va aller quand même. Et heureusement que Blaise ne ronfle pas, ça me change de Dean.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Les deux Gryffondors entamèrent leur marche en direction des mobil-home vert. Le jour se levait, il commençait à y avoir des ombres et l'atmosphère était orange.

- Dis moi Ron, t'a l'air de bien t'entendre avec Blaise.

- Ouais, sa va, je crois que pendant six ans, on faisait la guerre avec les Serpentards mais dans le fond nous n'avons jamais essayé de les connaître, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je dirais que Blaise est un type cool. Et toi avec Draco ?

- Pour l'instant nous n'avons eu que deux disputes, c'est un record mondial, d'ailleurs faudrait que je contact le jury du « Guidness Book des record ! ». Mais je crois qu'il faudrait limiter les disputes si nous voulons bien encadrer les enfants.

- C'est un bon raisonnement mais en parlant de raisonnement Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé hier quand les garçons t'ont sauté dessus ? Je dois avouer que je n'ai rien comprit au film !

- Malgré ce que j'ai fait, moi non plus je n'ai rien comprit. Au départ, j'ai voulu leur transmettre des pensées comme le faisait Voldemort mais ça à empirer ou ça s'est améliorer, ça je ne c'est rien. Mais après Hermione est venu me parler et elle m'a dit que j'avais utilisé la magie pure ou je ne sais trop quoi, en tout cas elle avait l'air apeuré, exténuer, bouche-bée, et tout ça en même temps.

- Tu m'étonne ! S'exclama Ron

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry, il faut que tu sache qu'un sorcier ne sait utiliser la magie qu'avec une baguette, le seul moment où tu l'utilise sans baguette, c'est vers l'âge de sept ans. Pour te faire une image, une baguette c'est une sorte de pont qui fait circuler la magie de ton corps vers l'extérieur. De nombreux sorciers ont essayait de faire circuler la magie sans ce pont, Dumbledore, ___Grindelwald, Merlin, ils ont tous échoué. Voyant tout ces échecs, l'IMM, l'institut multinational de la magie, a décrété que l'utilisation de la magie sans communication indirecte était impossible. En claire, ils disent que l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette est impossible. Et toi, apparemment tu l'as fait, comme toujours, là où tout le monde échoue, toi tu réussis._

___- Ron…_

___- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu as juste beaucoup de chance ! Aller, je vais me laver et réveiller les mômes. A tout à l'heure._

___Le rouquin repartit en direction opposé, Harry continua jusqu'à arriver devant son mobil, les lumières étaient allumé car Draco était déjà arrivé, il prenait sans doute sa douche. Le Gryffondors entra et s'allongea dans son lit en attendant que le Serpentard ait fini. De la chambre, on entendait l'eau couler, le survivant se redressa, il sortit du mobil dans l'intention de faire un tour de surveillance. Il marcha entre les mobil-home, en arrivant au bout de celui des garçons, Harry aperçut quelqu'un assis au bord d'un arbre, un crayon de bois dans sa main droite et un bloc de feuille blanche sur ses genoux. Le moniteur s'approcha doucement._

- Enzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry.

- Je dessine, j'aime bien dessiner mais je crois que c'est interdit de ce lever avant l'heure, je suis vraiment désoler, je vais aller me recoucher.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bientôt réveiller les autres, tu peux rester là jusqu'à ce que les autres soient debout.

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

- Mais….qu'est-ce que tu dessine ?

- Des trucs, des paysages, tout ce que je trouve beau.

- D'accord, bon moi j'vais y aller, pas de bêtise !

- T'inquiète !

Le Brun en direction de son mobil-home. Quand il entra, Draco était en boxer, il refaisait son lit.

- Tu pourrais quand même mettre un pantalon ! Lança le Gryffondors en entrant.

- Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux ! T'a comprit ?

- Je crois que c'était très clair, mais sache que tu n'es pas seul et que je ne suis pas comme tes anciens compagnons de dortoirs qui s'agenouillaient à ton passage ! Et que si tu veux pouvoir vivre tranquille dans ce mobil pendant un mois t'a plus intérêt à te promener nu, t'a comprit ?

- Déjà je ne me promène pas tous nu car je suis en caleçon et ensuite mes anciens compagnons ne s'agenouillaient pas devant moi ! Potter !

- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je t'adresse la parole ! Alors si tu permets, je vais prendre ma douche et toi tu vas réveiller les mômes !

- Tu ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Harry claqua la porte de la salle d'eau. Draco s'habilla et s'allongea dans son lit avec la ferme intention de ne pas bouger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la dalle de bain vêtu d'un Jean, et d'un T-shirt bleu. Ses cheveux étaient encore et toujours ébouriffés. Il aperçut Draco en train de le regarder.

- Quoi ? Lança le rouge et or méchamment.

- Rien ! Calme-toi !

- T'a réveillé les enfants ?

Draco allait répondre fièrement « Non, je ne les ai pas réveillé, car on ne me donne jamais d'ordre ! » mais il aperçut le regard meurtrier d'Harry qui lui a fait entièrement changé d'avis. Alors le blond se leva et sortit du mobil-home. Harry souffla et sortit à son tour du mobil. Il vit que Draco était en train de réveiller les garçons, alors il décida de s'occuper des filles. Elles occupaient deux mobil-home, Harry entra dans l'un des deux. Il frappa et une voix lui permit d'entrer. L'intérieur était identique au mobil des garçons. Il y avait deux lits superposés, un bureau, la salle d'eau était en face. La lumière était éteinte et les filles ronchonnaient de n'avoir pas assez dormis.

- Je suis désoler mais l'heure c'est l'heure ! Répondit Harry.

- Ouais mais justement, tu l'a vu l'heure ?

- Krystal, il va falloir apprendre à se lever tôt, tu te levais à quelle heure quand tu allais à l'école ?

- Bin, à 6h30, pourquoi ?

- Moi je me levais à 6 heure, pour avoir la douche le premier, parce que moi je dormais dans un dortoir, où l'on était 5 ! Et il y avait une seule douche, après il fallait s'habiller, petit-déjeuner, préparer son sac et ensuite aller en cours.

- Attend, tu étais pensionnaire ? Demanda Julie.

- Oui.

- Et tu dormais dans un dortoir rempli de mecs ? Questionna impressionné Krystal.

- Dans la logique des choses oui !

- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire des trucs ? Entre mecs ? Reprit Heather.

Aussi bizarrement que ça puisse paraître, toute les filles du mobil-home étaient levées. Et toutes écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

- Déjà, d'une part je vais te répondre non, parce que se n'est pas parce que nous sommes cinq garçons dans une chambre que l'on va se sauter dessus comme des chiens et d'autre part, vous, vous êtes bien quatre à dormir sous le même toit ? Et est-ce que vous êtes sautés dessus ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Répondit Judith.

- Après vous faites comme vous voulez, tant que ça ne dérange pas et que vous n'êtes pas prise sur le fait ! Bien, je vois que tout le monde est réveillé, alors vous avez une heure pour toutes vous laver les dents et vous maquiller et faire tout vos trucs de fille d'accord ? Un conseil, ne mettez pas une tonne et demie de maquillage parce que ça ne vous servira à rien !

- Heu…Harry, j'ai mal entendu ou tu as bien dit 1 heure ?

- J'ai bien dit une heure Naïma !

- Vous êtes malade, vous les mecs !

- Tu pense comme tu veux, mais si vous n'arrivez pas au réfectoire à 8h30 vous aurez une punition, c'est comprit ?

- Ouais, lâchèrent les filles.

Le Gryffondors reparti vers le deuxième mobil féminin. Il frappa et une voix vive cria :

- ENTREZ !

Harry entra, dans ce mobil il y avait quatre filles, elles étaient toute assise sur un lit, autour d'un magazine, qui, s'emblait-il, était recouvert de photo de célébrité…masculine bien entendu. Elles gloussaient toutes, en faisant des petits commentaires du genre « ah, tu savais qu'il sortait avec celle-là ! Et lui, franchement cette coupe de cheveux ça lui va pas du tout ! ». Des vraies filles en fait.

- Heu… Les filles, il faudrait que vous vous prépariez ! Nous petit-déjeunons dans 1 heure !

Ne voulant pas entendre les plaintes, Harry ferma la porte, puis partit en direction de sa « demeure ». Une fois entré, le Gryffondors aperçut Draco en train de lire « Potion et Compagnie ». Le brun ne voulait pas entamer une discutions qui, il le savait, allait se finir par une dispute, il décida alors de préparer son sac pour partir à la piscine. Le blond lui jeta quelques regards méprisants mais rien de plus. Son sac préparé, Harry le mit sur son dos et partit en direction du réfectoire. Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Jérôme, Manuel et Chloé mettaient la table.

- Heu…dit moi Chloé, commença Harry.

- Oui ? Répondit la sous-directrice.

- Comment ça se fait que nous avons déjà les petits pains à 7h du matin ?

- On se fait livrer par le boulanger du village, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, et qui fait la cuisine ?

- Des employer ! Quelle question ! Tu es bizarre toi aujourd'hui !

- Non Chloé, contra Blaize, il est tout le temps bizarre !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, juste ce moment, Draco entra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Dit-il.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? répondit Hermione, on met la table, d'ailleurs tu n'a qu'à nous aider, tu prends les petits pains qui sont sur la table là-bas et tu en mets un devant chaque bols ! Allez ! Dépêche-toi !

- Mais…tenta le blond.

- Allez Draco ! Motiva Pansy.

- Bon, d'accord !

Le Serpentards entreprit de servir les petits pains. Quand la table fut mise, les six animateurs retournèrent à leurs mobils-home pour vérifier que tout le monde était prêt. Et ce fut le cas, petit à petit, le réfectoire se remplissait d'enfants. Le petit-déjeuner fut vite avaler et avant de relâcher les fauves, Hermione prit la parole.

- Bien, écouter-moi s'il vous plaît ! Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons à la piscine municiaple, je vous demande pour cela de prendre une serviette, du savon si vous le désirait et un slip de bain. Sachez que les shorts de bain sont interdits. Ensuite nous reviendrons manger ici et cette après midi sera consacré aux danses que nous devons préparer pour la fête de fin de colo.

Des cris de réjouissance s'élever du côté des filles tandis que pour les garçons, c'était plutôt considérer comme une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Hermione ? demanda un garçon

- Oui ?

- C'est obligatoire les danses ?

- Ca il faut le demander à Chloé ! Répondit la brune.

- Et bien, reprit Chloé, je suis désolée pour vous mais, oui, effectivement, c'est obligatoire.

- On n'a le droit de choisir sur quelle danse on va danser ? Questionna une petite fille blonde.

- Oui, c'est vous qui choisissait.

- Cool !

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout ! reprit Blaize, mais je vous rappelle que l'on part dans une demi-heure ! Alors allez-vous préparer !

Tout le monde alla prendre ses affaires, puis une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à partir, c'est alors que la terrible nouvelle arriva :

- Bien, comme nous allons à la piscine municipale, commença Hermione, nous allons faire un peu de marche !

Bien entendu, les enfants n'étaient absolument pas d'accord avec ce moyen de locomotion mais un « TAISEZ-VOUS » bien fort de Draco suffit pour faire régner un silence absolu. Puis ils commencèrent la marche, arrivé à destination, les monos accompagné de Jérôme et Manuel entrèrent dans la piscine, les femmes d'accueille donnèrent quelques règles à respecter avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Les enfants furent séparés en deux, les garçons avec les garçons et les filles avec les filles.

- Bien ! Reprit Blaise pour les garçons, heu…vous allez être deux par cabines, faute de matériel, nous sommes vraiment désolé ! Alors vous trouver un compagnon…de cabine et vous vous préparez.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, au final les cabines était remplies, Il n'en restait que deux pour Ron, Blaize, Draco et Harry.

- Bon, je crois qu'il va y avoir un malaise ! Rassura Ron.

- Moi j'me mets avec Ron ! Déclara Blaise.

- Bin, c'est que, moi je préférais…

Trop tard, le métis emmena Ron dans une des deux cabines, en le tenant par le bras.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas le violer, plaisanta Draco ce qui value un regard noir de la part de Harry. Relax Max ! Allez, après toi ! Dit-il en poussant la porte de la cabine vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron, Blaize et Draco étaient sortis ainsi que quelques mômes. Le reste du groupe arriva et ils partirent tous en directions des douches. Les enfants se bousculaient, pour avoir les premières douches. Il faut dire qu'avec seulement douze douches pour vingt-trois garçons, le nombre est limité. Une fois fait, le groupe avança vers la piscine. Les filles étaient déjà là.

- Après on parle des filles, mais les garçons ce n'est pas mieux ! Lança Pansy.

Un maître nageur approcha. Il était torse nu avec un short bleu à fleur blanche (horrible), il était musclé, blond aux yeux bleu, les filles bavaient et les garçons regardaient en l'air en cherchant ce qu'il avait de plus qu'eux.

- Bien, commença le blond au short horrible, qui ne sait pas nager ? (Personne ne levait la main) Très bien, alors je vous rappelle les consignes de sécurité, on ne cour pas, on ne pousse pas, on ne crie pas, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui m'sieur ! clamèrent les mômes pressé d'aller nager.

- Alors, le grand bassin c'est par là ! Allez-y !

Ils partirent en courant, en cirant, et en se poussant pour avoir un plongeoir. Autrement dit, les règles étaient parfaitement respectées ! Les moniteurs les regardèrent s'éloigné.

- Vous savez nager ? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, répondirent le reste de ses coéquipiers.

- Heu…comment vous dire…commença le blond

- Tu ne sais pas nager ? Coupa Harry.

- Bin…non ! Avoua le serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le réconforta Blaize. Sa va aller !

-Alors ! Cria un des enfants, on va faire coulé tout les monos !

- OUAIS ! Répondirent les autres.

- Bon d'accord, corrigea le métis, à part ça, sa va aller, tu vas voir !

- Mouais, si tu le dit. Marmonna Draco.

- Eh bien, c'est le première fois que je vois un Malfoy comme ça ! Commenta Hermione.

Après que Draco ait lancé _le regard méchant made in malfoy ™_, tous le monde entra dans l'eau. Draco resta sur le bord, Hermione expliqua discrètement la gestuelle d'un sortilège à Pansy et Ron, Harry et Blaize, eux, faisait gentiment couler quelques enfants. Après une heure de cauchemar pour Draco, de papotage pour les filles et de plaisanterie pour les trois zigoto, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre, signifiant qu'il fallait partir, heureux que cela soit fini, Draco sortit aussi vite que possible, les autres furent déçu que ce soit déjà fini. Hermione, ayant pris le reflex d'une monitrice, commença à compter :

- Deux, quatre, six, huit…

- Alors, Draco, ça a été ? Demanda Blaize.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas comme ça que je vais savoir nager ! se plaignit le serpentard.

- T'inquiète pas, sa va venir, si tu viens souvent te baigner !

- J'aimerais te croire ! Mais bon, c'est pas important de savoir nager, donc je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre !

- Sa dépends des circonstances, mais je trouve que c'est mieux de savoir nager ! Conclu le métis.

- Il en manque un, c'est Enzo ! Constata Hermione.

- Et il est où ? Demanda intelligemment Harry.

- Je ne sais…OH ! NON ! NON ! Cria Hermione en pointant du doigt la piscine.

Au fond du bassin, il y avait une tache noire, elle ne bougeait pas. Petit à petit, les enfants se retournèrent et prirent conscience de la gravité des choses, ni une ni deux, Théo courra en direction du bassin et plongea.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! S'écria Harry qui s'élança à son tour dans la piscine.

Théo et Harry devinrent de plus en plus flous, puis, ils ont récupéré Enzo, quelques secondes après, les trois ont refait surface. Enzo était inconscient. Les deux sauveteurs coururent, manquant de glisser, enfin, ils arrivèrent devant toute la colo, maîtres nageurs compris.

Dans un geste de reflex, un des maîtres nageurs plaqua Enzo au sol, il prit son pou au niveau de son bras et de son cou.

- Il est sain et sauf ! Grâce à vous ! Déclara le maître nageur.

- Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda Hermione en pointant du doigt Enzo.

Le maître nageur acquiesça, Hermione s'avança et plaqua une de ses mains sur le torse d'Enzo et l'autre sur son cou. D'un coup, l'expression du visage de la gryffondors changea totalement, elle était surprise et inquiète en même temps. D'un coup elle se leva et décréta :

- Allez vous rhabiller, Harry, Draco, Blaize et Ron vont vous encadrez. Pansy et moi on s'occupe des filles. Vous, continua Hermione à l'adresse des maîtres nageurs, est-ce que l'un de vous à une voiture ?

- Moi ! Déclara un maître nageur.

- Alors vous allez ramener Enzo jusqu'à la colo, vous savez où se trouve la colo ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors dés que vous serez arrivé à la colo, vous allez mettre Enzo dans un des mobil-home vert, comprit ?

- Oui, allons-y ! Décréta un autre des maîtres nageurs.

A partir de ce moment, tout alla très vite, les garçons et les filles mirent un temps spectaculaire à se rhabiller. Sur la route pour repartir, la marche n'était plus d'actualité, maintenant ils courraient. C'est ainsi qu'en deux temps trois mouvement ils arrivèrent à la colo « Happy Summers ». Les six moniteurs entrèrent dans tous les mobils-home vert pour enfin trouver Enzo, allongé dans son lit, dans la même position qu'il était en le sortant de la piscine.

- Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil dans la voiture ! Assura le maître nageur.

- Ca je n'en doute pas ! Répliqua Hermione. Mais est-ce que vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien m'dame !

Et ils sortirent, il ne restait plus que les six monos.

- Harry, ferme la porte. Ordonna Hermione.

- C'est fait !

D'un coup, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et lança un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas être dérangé par les oreilles indiscrètes

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Pansy.

- Chuutt ! répondit la brune.

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Enzo.

- _Finite Incantatem_ !

D'un coup, Enzo se releva brutalement, il s'apprêta à parler mais Hermione alla plus vite.

- _Oubliettes_ !

Le regard d'Enzo devint vide, puis il reprit conscience et regarda tout partout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda le garçon.

- Tu t'es noyé dans la piscine et nous t'avons ramené ici. Menti Hermione, ce qui n'était pas faux non plus. Mais tu n'as rien, rassure-toi, tu peux aller te changer car là tu es en maillot de bain !

- Oh ! Ok, j'y vais !

Puis Enzo parti, laissant les six sorciers seuls. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole cette fois-ci.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Bien, écoutez, dit-elle en enlevant le sort d'insonorisation. Enzo à reçu un _petrificus totalus._

* * *

Ahh ! Enfin de l'action me direz-vous ! Il en été temps. Dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage mystère va arriver. Je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt pour la suite de ce mystère !

INFO/ La fiction "La nouvelle menace" posséde désormais son propre blog codirigé avec la béta. Dans ce blog il y aura des infos concernant la fic et quelques article divers. Et si vous voulez avoir un coup d'avance sur les chaps, je vous encourage vivement d'y aller. Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil.


	6. Chapter 6

_- Bien, écoutez, dit-Hermione en enlevant le sort d'insonorisation. Enzo à reçu un _petrificus totalus_._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Trouble fait

* * *

_27 juin 1996 – 11h50 – Colonie « HappySummer » 2__ème__ jour_

- Ha ha ! La blague ! Fit Blaize.

- Blaize, ce n'est pas une blague. Reprit Hermione.

- Comment tu as pu savoir que c'était un petrificus totalus ? Demanda Harry.

- Bin… commença la Brune.

- C'est grâce à son pouls, il était sous l'eau mais son système respiratoire fonctionnait toujours mais l'eau n'entrait pas par voie sa nasale et buccale. Ensuite, sa température était normale, c'est dire 37,6°C, malgré que l'eau ait dû refroidir son corps. Et pour finir Hermione a lancé un oubliettes car n'oubliez-pas que même sous le petrificus, nos yeux, nos oreilles, fonctionnent toujours même étant immobile. C'était ça Hermione ?

- C'est exacte Draco.

- J'ai une autre question. Demanda Pansy.

- Oui ? Acquiesça Hermione

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Si je le serai, je ne serai pas ici ! Répondit la gryffondors.

- Vous croyez que ce serai un des enfants de la colonie ? Essaya Blaize

- Impossible ! Lança Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils-tous.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, reprit Draco, le petrificus était d'une grande puissance car il a tenu extrêmement longtemps. Je crois même que nous n'aurions pas fait mieux !

- A ce point-là ? Commenta Harry.

- Comment dire, avoua Hermione, je crois que quelqu'un veut nous éliminer ou éliminer Enzo.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu crois vraiment que je le sais ? Tempêta la gryffondors. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Laissez-moi faire.

- Bon, on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, je crois qu'ils nous attendent. Décréta Blaize.

- Je vais leur faire un résumer des choses. Dit Hermione.

Les six animateurs sortirent du mobil-home. Le soleil frappait sur les visages, étant à la fin du mois de juin, il faisait facilement 30°C. Les enfants étaient en train de s'attrouper autour d'Enzo. Le massacrant de questions diverses et variées.

- Ecoutez s'il vous plaît ! Commença Hermione.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers les six moniteurs.

- Comme vous le voyez, reprit la brune, Enzo va parfaitement bien, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas de séquelles ? Demanda Théo.

- Absolument sûre ! Affirma Hermione. Le programme de la journée pourra continuer. Toutefois Enzo, si tu veux te reposer tu peux, je comprendrais.

- Non sa va aller. Répondit le garçon.

- Si vous voulez bien, reprit Blaize, nous allons manger alors tous vers le réfectoire.

Les enfants se dirigèrent vers la cantine, dés qu'ils furent arrivés, ils se mirent à la même place qu'au matin. Des plats étaient posés sur une table à part, au menu pour l'entrée, betterave rouge et tomate. Les animateurs se répartissaient les tâches, Draco fit encore une fois son grognon.

- Bonne appétit ! Lança Hermione.

Des mercis retentirent de part et d'autre et le repas commença. A la table des animateurs, Blaize engagea la discutions :

- Franchement, c'est inquiétant ces événements !

- Je te l'fais pas dire ! Commenta Pansy

- Bientôt on va se suspecter mutuellement ! Ajouta Draco.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Il ne faut pas que ça arrive, ça ne ferais qu'envenimer les choses ! Expliqua Hermione.

- A part nous, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu… Continua le Blond

- A moins que… commença Harry en se tournant vers les enfants.

- Alors ça certainement pas ! Vociféra Hermione.

- Bin quoi ! Se défendit le « vainqueur ».

- Harry, je vous ai expliqué que…le sortilège, continua-t-elle en chuchotant, était très puissant et que par conséquence, même si nous émettons l'hypothèse qu'il y a un enfant sorcier parmi nous, il est impossible qu'il ait pu lancer ce sort.

- Mais regarde-moi Hermione ! Répondit Harry, j'ai su faire un patronus à treize ans !

- Oui, mais toi, tu es…un cas à part. Termina la brune.

Harry détesté qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est _un cas à part_, un être _anormal_, et là Hermione avait touché en plein de le mille. Après lui avoir fait les yeux _made in Malefoy remake Potter™_, Harry continua de manger, bouillonnant de l'intérieur. Hermione, elle aussi, avait arrêté de parler, se maudissant d'avoir dit ça. Les monos servirent le plat principal : purée, saucisse.

POV : Enzo Amario | groupe vert -

Les monos nous servirent une espèce de gélatine jaune avec une « saucisse » si j'en crois mon expérience. Mais effectivement, quand Ron nous avait annoncé que c'était de la purée, nous sommes tous resté scotché devant la découverte. Peut-être que visuellement sa ne donne pas envie de manger mais, croyez-moi, en bouche c'est délicieux. Et il n'y a pas que moi qui le dis.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Adam.

- Mouais, ch'est éch'ki ! AjoutaThéo la bouche pleine.

- Bon, on fait quoi cet aprème ? Ai-je demandé

- Je crois qu'on danse ! Me répondit Heather.

- Ah, c'est pas vrai ! Partout où je vais à chaque fois il faut faire des danses ! Ca m'énerve ! S'emporta Louis.

- Moi, je trouve qu'une bonne partie de foot ça fait pas de mal ! Annonça Théo.

- Ah ! Vous et votre foot ! S'exclama Judith. Y'a pas que le foot dans la vie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes admiratif à shooter dans une balle !

- C'est un art ! Répondit Théo.

- Pff, vous les mecs, vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Souffla Heather.

Le repas se termina sur une discussion de…foot pour changer un peu. Et oui, c'est ça les garçons. Les animateurs nous ont fixés un temps libre d'une heure. Les mecs sont parti jouer au foot, les filles hystérique accroc aux garçons sont partit les voir, les filles hystérique fan de mode et de « poeple » lisait « Closer™ » et moi bin…j'me fais chier, je suis allongé dans l'herbe à l'ombre. Je n'aime pas le foot, je ne vois aucun intérêt de courir après une balle. Je trouve ça plus pathétique qu'autre chose.

Au loin, j'aperçois une fille s'approcher de moi. Elle arrive en me souriant.

- Je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?

- Heu…oui, oui bien sûr.

- Merci. Tu t'appelle Enzo c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Ai-je répondu.

- Moi c'est Léna Caïsse, du groupe jaune « esprit infini ». Ravie de te rencontrer.

- Heu…de même. Ai-je bafouillé.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Heu…quoi ?

- T'es plutôt craquant. Avec tes cheveux brun ébouriffés, ton bronzage, ta fine corpulence.

Rha, sa va pas recommencer ! Moi je ne veux pas de filles ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? L'envoyer balader ? Pff, j'en ai marre d'être soi-disant « beau ».

- Heu…merci mais si tu veux sortir avec moi, t'a aucune chance. Crois-moi. Ai-je dis catégoriquement.

- Et pourquoi ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Et bien, parce que, heu… je…je suis….je suis déjà en couple avec quelqu'un. Oui, c'est ça, je suis déjà en couple.

- Et elle est ici ? Ma-t-elle demandé.

- Heu… non, non elle est heu…à…à Londres !

- Et bien on s'en fiche, elle n'en sera rien !

- Non, non, pas question, je suis…heu….fidèle à …à mon couple. Bon…heu…dé….désolé mais….mais je dois y aller, je dois….aller jouer….jouer au foot, oui, c'est ça jouer au foot. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

Je courrai en direction du terrain de foot sans trop savoir ce que je vais y faire une fois sur place. Je suis totalement nul, pourquoi je perds à chaque fois le contrôle dans ce genre de situation ? Je suis un bon à rien ! C'est lamentable. Je courrai toujours quand Hermione m'accosta.

- Alors, ça va, pas trop secoué ? Me dit-elle avec une petite pointe de peur dans la voix.

- Heu…non, ça roule ! Ai-je répondu confiant.

- Après ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin, je préfère garder un œil sur toi !

- De toute façon, je ne me souviens plus de rien alors.

- C'est normal, je crois que tu as fait une perte de connaissance. Mais Harry et Théo t'ont sauvé.

- Je devrais les remercier tu ne crois pas ? Ai-je demandé à Hermione.

- A mon avis, ils seraient contents. Ma-t-elle répondu.

- Bon d'accord, j'y vais.

- Attend ! s'écria-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Regarde moi dans les yeux, ma-t-elle ordonné d'une voix douce.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, une onde secoua mon esprit. Je regardais Hermione dans les yeux comme elle m'avait demandé de faire et d'un coup, des images s'affichèrent dans mes pensés, des souvenirs qui ne devait pas refaire surfasse.

Hermione me regarda encore plus intensément et une nouvelle onde raviva encore plus de souvenir, parfois oublié. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, c'est à peine si j'avais encore une conscience. Etrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs et dans mon esprit.

Elle détacha son regard du mien et tout redevint normal. Mon esprit était totalement à mon service. Hermione me fit un sourire amical. Mais je voulais savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- Je n'ai rien fait Enzo, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Heu…bin….ou…oui mais…

- Repose-toi, d'accord ? Me conseilla-t-elle.

- Bon, d'accord.

Sans trop savoir que faire, je reparti vers le terrain de foot. Le match était terminé. Les bleus semblaient avoir gagné. Le reste du temps libre se passa bien, on jouait avec les monos, les filles se racontaient les derniers potins. Dans un sens, la colo était plutôt bien.

Le temps était venu, les animateurs nous invitèrent à nous assoir. Draco prit la parole :

- Bien, nous allons commencer les danses, alors je crois que nous allons faire ça en groupe donc les jaunes vont choisir une chanson ainsi que les bleus et les verts. Je dis bien une seule chanson. Vous avez 10 minutes pour choisir.

Le temps passa, je n'étais même pas dans la discussion mais il s'avère que je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité puisqu'ils ont quand même trouvé une chanson.

- Alors, commença Hermione, tout le monde a trouvé ?

- Oui !

- Bien, reprit la brune, allez-y nous vous écoutons, dites le nom de la musique et son artiste. Les bleus ?

- _Lazy Days_ de Robbie Williams. Répondit Ron.

- Les verts ? Demanda Hermione.

- _Hard as a Rock_ d'AC/DC. Dit Harry.

- Et nous, nous avons choisit _Un, dos tres_ de Ricky Martin. Conclu Hermione.

Puis, nous avons dansé pendant deux heures, et, croyez-moi, dansé pendant deux heures c'est chiant ! Surtout si vous n'aimez pas la danse. Mais le plus dur fût passé. Nous sommes enfin partis goûter. Comme d'habitude, petits-pains et sirops. Les discussions fusaient, la salle était vivante, même les moniteurs s'amusaient.

Soudain, j'ai remarqué que Chloé, la sous-directrice, était en train de nous regarder goûter. Avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle a prit la parole :

- S'il vous plaît ! Cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde se tût.

- Bien, je vous informe que Jérôme et Manuel ont été obligé de partir dans une autre colonie qui avait de plus grands effectif et comme nous avons besoin d'un moniteur polyvalent, j'y tout de suite pris quelqu'un d'autre. A-t-elle dit en regardant la personne qui était à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour ! A dit l'homme.

Il devait avoir le même âge qu'Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ron et Pansy, c'est-à-dire 17 ans environs. Il était svelte et quelque peu petit, il nous faisait un grand sourire (d'idiot). Chloé reprit la parole :

- Voici votre nouveau moniteur/animateur : Yann Flyer. Il va être présent dans tous les groupes. Et va aussi accompagner vos six animateurs déjà présents.

Chloé repartit, laissant Yann seul, debout. Blaise l'invita à s'assoir à leur table et moi je continuais à manger.

Fin POV : Enzo Amario | groupe vert-

Tout le monde était dehors, après le goûter, une heure de champs libre était au programme. L'occasion aux six sorciers de mieux faire connaissance avec Yann.

- Salut ! Dit chaleureusement Blaize en tendant sa main vers le nouveau. Blaise Zabini.

- Salut ! Yann Flyer. Répondit le nouveau. Et vous ?

- Alors lui c'est Ron Weasley, ensuite : Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter et moi c'est Hermione Granger. Ravie de faire ta connaissance !

-Mouais, moi aussi. A-t-il répondu.

- Alors, tu sais comment ça fonctionne ici ? Demanda Pansy.

- Ouais, Chloé m'a expliqué. Quand même ça ne sert à rien votre système de couleurs !

- Si, ça nous aide à mieux gérer les enfants. Répondit la gryffondors.

- Mouais, si vous le dîtes. A-t-il répliqué négligemment.

- Alors tu viens d'où ? Demanda Harry.

- De France, du nord de la France.

- De France ? répéta Pansy.

- Bin ouais, de France, vous connaissez la France au moins ? demanda Yann

- Bien sûr que oui, mais ça nous étonne que tu viennes en Angleterre juste pour animer une colonie. Expliqua Hermione.

- C'est parce que on est bien payé ici ! Répondit le nouveau. Bon, heu…, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des papiers à remplir au bureau de la sous-direction. A plus !

Il partit, en courant. Les six animateurs discutèrent de l'événement de la matinée.

- Bien, j'ai pratiqué la légimencie sur Enzo et je n'ai rien trouvé sur son passé…

- Quoi ! Demanda ahurie Draco, tu as pratiqué de la magie sur un gosse ! Mais t'es malade !

- Non Draco, je cherche un moyen de résoudre cette histoire de noyade ! répliqua la rouge et or.

- Oui, mais ce n'ais pas un moyen d'utiliser de la magie sur un enfant ! répondit le serpentard.

- Depuis quand tu te soucis des mômes Malfoy ? Fulmina Hermione.

- Hé ! Du calme ! Interrompit Harry.

- Bon, reprit Hermione, comme je disais, je n'ai rien trouvé sur son passé qui ait avoir avec de la magie. Par contre, ce Yann ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Moi aussi j'ai un pressentiment. Ajouta Ron.

- Je vais aller voir ça de plus prés. Conclu Hermione.

Le temps libre se passa très bien, les monos jouèrent avec les enfants. Il était 18h55 quand Hermione alla voir Yann dès qu'il fût sortit du bureau de Chloé.

- Ah ! Heu…Hernone, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est Hermione. Sa va, tu comprends tout le système du camp ? demanda la brune.

- Oui, c'est relativement simple. Répondit le nouveau. Mais pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

- Juste pour voir comment tu t'en sortais. C'est tout.

- Et bien je m'en sors très bien, maintenant tu m'excuse mais j'ai des choses à faire.

- Attends ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'en allait.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, deux grands yeux marron.

Pendant ce temps, les monos emmenèrent les enfants manger. Le repas fût délicieux et ce fût avec les ventres bien plein que les enfants allèrent se doucher avant d'entamer la veillée. Hermione revint à ce moment là. Pansy l'accosta furtivement.

- Alors, t'a été longue pour une simple séance de légimencie.

- Je vous raconterez tout plus tard.

Après que les enfants eurent finis de se laver, la veillée commença, le but du jeu était de répondre à des questions, celui qui répondait faux se tapais la vaisselle du lendemain.

- Alors, Jane, attention, si tu réponds correctement tu fais gagner un point à ton équipe autrement dit les bleus. Je rappelle les scores, 12 pour les verts, 8 pour les bleus et 13 pour les jaunes. Argumenta Yann. Attention Jane, qui a gagné le prix Rolland-Garros en 1983 ?

- Heu…Yannick Noah ? Répondit Jane.

- Extact ! 9 pour les verts. Attention, c'est au tour des verts. Heather, tu es prête ?

- Oui.

- C'est partis, Je suis un animal de la classe des amphibiens, ma larve est appelée têtard et dans une célèbre fable, je veux me faire aussi grosse que le bœuf. Qui suis-je ?

- La grenouille !

- Bonne réponse, 13 pour les verts, je vous rappelle que le premier qui arrive à 15 à gagner. Au tour des Jaunes. Mélina. Dans la série de BD, Lucky Luke est "l'homme qui tire plus vite que...

- Son ombre !

- Affirmatif, 14 pour les jaunes. A tour des bleus. Ludovic, Combien y a-t-il d'angles droits dans un carré ?

- 4 !

- Bonne réponse ! 10 pour les bleus, attention les verts, c'est à vous, Léa, Quel chanteur prénommé Robbie a commencé sa carrière dans les années 1990 au sein du boys band "Take That" ?

- Heu…Robbie…Robbie…Robbie Williams !

- Yes, it's good, 14 pour les verts. Attention les jaunes, si vous répondez correctement à la question, vous êtes dispensé de vaisselles demain. Attention, Clément, Quelle cellule constitue l'unité fonctionnelle du système nerveux ?

- Heu… nerveux, nerveux, neurone !

- You are the best ! C'est exact, les jaunes ont gagnés !

- OUAAIII !

Après quelques cris de triomphe, les monos mirent au lit tous les enfants, et allèrent à la réunion mais avant, Hermione prit à part les six sorciers.

-Alors ? interrogea Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Heu…commença la brune, je n'ai pas su entrer dans son esprit, je…je crois qu'il pratique l'occlumencie, je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire.

- Moi je vois, coupa Harry, mais il faut attendre, allons à la réunion.

Ils entrèrent, les tables étaient disposée en carrée, comme le lendemain quand-t-ils sont arrivés.

- Bien, tout le monde est là ? La réunion peut commencer. Tout d'abord, le bilan de cette journée. Je crois avoir eu des échos comme quoi i y aurait eu une noyade à la piscine ?

- C'est exact, répondit Hermione.

- Et comment ça s'est produit ? demanda la sous-directrice.

- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit à son tour Blaise.

- Y a-t-il eu des problèmes majeurs suite à cette noyade ? Questionna Chloé

- Aucun ! Dit Draco.

- Très bien, bon, l'après midi c'est bien passée ?

- A merveille ! affirma Pansy

- Bien, alors passons à demain, le matin, vous avez rendez-vous à l'écurie « FunnyHorse » pour deux heures d'équitation. Et pour continuer dans le sujet, l'après midi je vous ai réservé 42 places pour l'Hippodrome d'Aintree. Pour voir une course hippique. Et le soir, je ne crois pas que vous allez faire une veillée. Le bus sera là à 9h00, nous partons à 9h10. Vous réveillez les enfants à 7h45, ils petit-déjeunent à 8h30. Je crois que tout est dit. Des questions ?

- Oui, dit Hermione, où allons-nous manger ?

- Ah oui ! Je vous ai aussi réservé 42 places pour le restaurant qui n'est pas très loin de l'hippodrome.

- D'accord. Et nos repas seront pour tout le monde pareille ? Questionna la Brune.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Répondit Chloé sur le ton de l'évidence. Bien, sur ce, la réunion est terminée, le prochaine c'est demain même heure, bonne nuit !

Puis elle partit. Laissant les six sorciers seuls avec Yann. Personne ne bougea jusqu'au moment où le nouveau se leva.

- Bon, moi j'y vais, à demain ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Puis tout se passa très vite, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers Yann :

- _Stupéfix_ !

Yann se retourna, sortit une baguette de sa poche et cria :

- _Protego_ !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ce chap ? Mystère sur Yann ? La suite au prochain numéro. Postez une review pour contester, féliciter, engueuler, réclamer, enfin tout ce que vous voulez ! Allez, à bientôt !Ciao.

INFO/ La fiction "La nouvelle menace" posséde désormais son propre blog codirigé avec la béta. Dans ce blog il y aura des infos concernant la fic et quelques article divers. Et si vous voulez avoir un coup d'avance sur les chaps, je vous encourage vivement d'y aller. Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Monter sur ses grands chevaux

* * *

_ 27 juin 1996 – 23h37 – colonie « HappySummer » - 2__ème__ jour_

- Arrêtez ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! Se défendit Yann.

- Ranges ta baguette ! Ordonna Hermione.

La situation était lourde, les six animateurs pointaient leur baguette vers le « soi-disant » nouveau. Tous prêts à l'attaque. Yann rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

- A genoux ! Continua Hermione. – Il s'exécuta. Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Yann Flyer, sorcier envoyé par Dumbledore pour vous soutenir. Je suis là pour vous aider !

- Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

- Si vous me laissez me lever, je vous montrerais la lettre qu'il m'a donnée.

- Bien, maintenant tu prends lentement la lettre ! Ordonna toujours la brune.

Il obéit et tendit la lettre à Hermione.

- _Accio lettre_ !

Elle la lut, ses yeux devinrent rond, remplis de doute et de scepticisme. Elle la fit lire à Harry, Ron, Draco, Pansy et Blaise. Tous rangèrent leur baguette.

_ Chers amis,_

_Je sais que vous venez d'agresser Yann, le pauvre, je vous informe qu'il n'est pas là pour vous tuer mais pour vous aider, alors, pour l'amour du ciel, ne le tuez pas. Je sais aussi que vous vous posez énormément de questions sur les événements de la matinée et sur Mr Flyer et, malheureusement, je ne peux rien vous dire maintenant. La seule chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que ces événements sont le début d'une énorme bataille. Pour l'instant, reposez-vous, amusez-vous et profitez de ce repos car le plus dur est à venir._

_Dumbledore._

_ PS : Faites confiance à Yann._

- Bon, t'es pardonné. Lâcha Harry.

- Merci quand même ! Bougonna Yann.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas content ? S'emportant Harry.

- Vous venez de me menacer ! Je ne vais pas crier de joie !

- Non mais attends un peu, ce matin, nous avons failli avoir un mort sur le dos ! Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sortilège et ce n'est certainement pas un de nous ! Alors désolé d'avoir eu des soupçons sur toi, c'est vrai, il n'y avait aucune raison ! Ironisa le gryffondors.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de m'agresser ! Se défendit le nouveau.

- Tu croyais que nous allions accueillir tout le monde les bras grands ouverts alors que quelqu'un essaie de tuer un enfant ! Tempêta Harry.

- Tu pourrais procéder d'une autre manière ! Contra Yann.

Au fur et à mesure de la dispute, les deux adversaires s'étaient rapprochés, à un tel point que leur visage était séparé de quelques centimètres seulement, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Répondit Harry.

- Je te rappelle que malgré ton nom, Harry Potter, tu es une personne comme les autres donc tu fais comme les autres, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une célébrité qu'il faut que tu fasses ton chef ! Claqua Yann.

Cette fois ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa baguette qui était dans la poche arrière de son jean mais avant qu'il n'ait pus la prendre, il sentit quelque chose sur son cou.

- Tut, tut ! N'essaye même pas ! Avertit Yann en pointant sa baguette dans le cou d'Harry.

A ce moment même, les baguettes de Ron, Blaise, Draco, Pansy et Hermione étaient toutes pointées vers le nouveau.

- Oh ! C'est bon, on se calme ! Intervenu Hermione. On va aller se coucher tranquillement, se détendre, reposer notre esprit, analyser la situation et demain tout va aller beaucoup mieux ! D'accord ? Bien sûr que vous êtes d'accord. Allez ! On y va !

Hermione prit Harry part le bras et l'emmena dans son mobil-home. Tout le monde était repartit vers leur « demeure » respective. Une fois arrivé, Hermione fit entrer Harry et ferma la porte.

- Non mais tu n'es pas bien ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire un duel ! Nous sommes moniteur et nous devons encadrer des enfants ! Je dois te dire Harry, que tu as eu une attitude puérile ! Tu me déçois. A demain !

Et elle partit, en même temps, Draco entra, et regarda Harry.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire la morale toi aussi ? demanda Harry d'un ton colérique.

- Heu… non, pas vraiment. En fait je suis plutôt surprit ! Avoua le blond.

- Et pourquoi ? Questionna suspicieusement Harry.

- Pour quelqu'un de très sociable, tu t'es mis à t'engueuler avec lui la première fois que tu lui parles. Et je dois dire que lui aussi m'a surprit. J'avoue que c'est très rare quelqu'un qui a plus de reflex que toi. Dit Draco tranquillement.

- Plus de reflex ? Répéta doucement Harry.

- Oui, je te rappelle qu'il ta prit de court, tu n'as même pas eu le temps de sortir ta baguette que la sienne était déjà pointée vers ton cou.

- Coup de chance ! Se défendit Harry.

- Mouais, c'est tous les gryffondors ça ! Toujours chercher une excuse !

- Hein ? Demanda intelligemment Harry.

- Non, rien, laisse tomber d'accord ?

- Mouais, par contre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit là pour nous aider.

- Laisses-lui le temps Harry, il faut qu'il s'adapte. Bon, moi je vais prendre ma douche.

- Ouais et prends pas ma serviette !

- Okay, à tout de suite.

Il partit dans la salle de bain. Harry alla s'allonger dans son lit. Il pensa que Dumbledore devait être carrément cinglé pour l'avoir envoyé et faire confiance à un sorcier pareil, franchement ce vieux devient vraiment gâteux. Il pensa aussi que malgré toutes les contestations possible, Draco avait raison, Yann avait réellement beaucoup plus de reflex que lui. Dire qu'il doit passer un mois avec ce gars, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Tandis que le gryffondors était perdu dans ses pensées, Draco avait fini de prendre sa douche, ses cheveux blonds étaient mouillés, il était habillé d'un pyjama vert et argent, orné de l'écusson de Serpentard.

- Toi et la discrétion, ça fait deux ! Commenta Harry.

- Oh ! Sa va, tu aurais préféré que je me mette à poil ?

- Faut voir. Répondit le Gryffondors en regardant le plafond.

- Ha ha ! Très drôle, allez c'est ton tour. Sous la douche.

Le brun se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, il sortit en portant un pyjama bleu classique. Il s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux en pensant à la journée de demain.

_ 28 juin 1996 – 7h30 – Colonie « HappySummer » - 3__ème__ jour_

_Bip bip bip biiiiiiiiiipppppp !_

Le réveille sonna mais fut vite fracassé sur le mur. Harry, n'étant pas matinal du tout, n'appréciait pas trop qu'une sonnerie le sorte de ses rêves qui étaient, pour cette nuit, pas très catholiques (mais ça c'est entre nous alors chuuutttt !). Draco, lui, était déjà près. Il se tenait les bras croisés devant le lit du gryffondors.

- Il te faut un réveil pour te réveiller ? C'est pathétique ! Commenta Draco.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ? Demanda encore endormi Harry.

- Non, allez, debout, on doit se changer et réveiller notre groupe.

- Pff, déjà ? Questionna paresseusement le Brun.

- Oui déjà, alors soit tu te lèves soit je refais comme hier ! Argumenta Draco.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! Provoqua le Gryffondors.

- Je vais me gêner ! Répondit calmement le blond.

Harry se leva, s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain se changer et se brosser les dents. Une fois fini, les deux animateurs du groupe vert allèrent réveiller les enfants. Draco pour les garçons et Harry pour les filles. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, les « verts » se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Les groupes bleus et jaunes étaient déjà présent, deux tables étaient restées vide en attendant le groupe manquant mais elles étaient déjà préparées. Les enfants s'installèrent, et les moniteurs aussi. Quand Harry et Draco arrivèrent Hermione parlait à Pansy et Chloé, Blaise à Ron et Yann. Draco s'installa à côté de Blaise et, Harry, ironie du sort, à côté de Yann.

- Salut ! Dit le blond en s'installant.

- Salut. Répondirent les autres.

- Vous avez déjà mit la table ? Demanda Draco surprit.

- Elle était déjà mise quand nous sommes arrivés. Répondit Hermione. Je crois que c'est Yann qui la mise.

- _Yann_ ! répéta incrédule Harry.

- Tu as vraiment installé toutes les tables ? Demanda épaté Draco.

- Bin oui, pourquoi ? Sa vous surprend ? Questionna Yann.

- Avant c'était nous qui les mettions. Répondit Pansy.

- En fait, il les a mises car c'est inclus dans le contra. Avoua Chloé.

- Ah oui, je me disais bien ! Commenta Harry.

- T'a un problème ? Demanda Yann au Gryffondors.

- ça se pourrait bien ! Répondit le Brun en haussant le ton.

- Les gars ! Intervenu Hermione. Calmez-vous ! Ok ?

- Il m'énerve ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux adversaires.

Le repas se passa bien malgré l'ambiance tendue créée par les deux animateurs. Il était 9h00 quand le bus arriva et que les moniteurs envoyèrent les gamins chercher un sac à dos avec les affaires dont ils auront besoin pour la journée.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les groupes étaient devant l'autocar, prêt à partir. Personne ne savait où ils allaient sauf les moniteurs. N'ayant pas de dossier à remplir et étant avancée dans son travail, Chloé put venir avec les monos pour encadrer la journée.

Une fois que l'autocar fut sur la route d'Aintree, Chloé se mit en tête d'apprendre le chant de la colonie aux enfants et aux animateurs par la même occasion.

- Allez, répétez après moi ! S'enjouât la sous-directrice.

On est tous de bonne humeur,

A la colo HappySummer

Pendant tout ce mois d'juillet

Nous allons nous amuser.

Tous le monde répéta, même les monos qui, avouons-le, s'amusaient bien. Chloé reprit la chanson :

A la colo on est happy

Personne ne veut partir d'ici

On a plein d'activités

Donc on ne s'ennui jamais.

La colo HappySummer

C'est sans doute l'une des meilleures !

La chanson fut terminée, et tous les animateurs eurent à supporter ses paroles pendant tout le trajet. Il était 10h30 quand le bus arriva prés du centre d'équitation. Les enfants descendirent ainsi que les moniteurs. Tout le monde se dirigea tranquillement vers le centre équestre. Une fois sur place, une jeune femme les attendait.

- Bonjour, vous êtes le groupe de Stafford c'est ça ?

- Effectivement, répondit automatiquement Yann.

-Bien, vous êtes à l'heure. Nous allons commencer par une visite guidée des écuries, je vais vous demander de me faire cinq groupes de neuf enfants et un moniteur.

Les groupes se firent et le compte n'était pas jute, il restait Chloé, Draco et Yann qui n'étaient pas affecté à un groupe.

- Ah oui, remarqua la gérante du centre équestre, bon alors toi, dit-elle en désignant Draco, tu vas te mettre avec le rouquin, la fille, continua-t-elle en désignant Chloé cette fois-ci, tu vas te mettre avec la brune qui a les cheveux en pétard…

- Je m'appelle Hermione et pas _la brune_ ! Râla la gryffondors.

- C'est pareil et toi, ajouta la gérante en pointant du doigt Yann, tu vas te mettre avec celui qui a sa cicatrice sur le front.

- Heu…tenta Yann

- Rien du tout ! Bon, nous allons commencer la visite, je vais prendre le groupe des filles en premier. Mes coéquipiers vont prendre les groupes du blond et du rouquin, du métis et celui de la brune. Pour les autres, il faudra attendre, désolé.

Les quatre groupes désignés partirent, il ne restait plus que celui d'Harry et Yann. Le clash d'hier suscita encore une ambiance tendue entre les deux moniteurs tandis que les enfants s'amusèrent à s'assoir dans la paille. Harry alla s'assoir sur un banc tout en surveillant les enfants. Ne sachant que faire, Yann eut la merveilleuse idée de s'installer à côté d'Harry, ce qui fit soupirer le gryffondors.

Voyant que le silence était lourd, le « nouveau » prit la parole au grand dépit de lui-même.

- Ecoutes Harry, je sais à …

- Non ! Coupa Harry, tu ne sais rien du tout !

- Ecoutes-moi au moins, je comprends pourquoi tu t'es fâché hier mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me lancer un sort.

- aurais Comment tu fait toi pour savoir si quelqu'un est un sorcier ou pas ? Demanda suspicieusement le Brun.

- …

- Bien, la discussion est close. Termina Harry.

- Non, cette discussion n'est certainement pas finie ! Râlât Yann.

- Non mais, toi tu arrives tranquille comme une petite fleur portée au gré du vent ! Et tout d'un coup, on apprend que tu es un sorcier alors qu'un enfant a été victime d'un sort ! On n'allait pas dire « Cool, on va bien s'amuser, en plus il est mignon le petit nouveau ».

- C'est vrai, vous pensiez ça ? Questionna Yann.

- Non ! Répondit Harry sur la défensive. Alors maintenant arrête de parler, s'il te plaît.

- Mais…

- C'est fini ! Acheva le Gryffondors énervé.

Sachant que Yann n'allait pas partir, c'est lui qui quitta le banc pour aller rejoindre les enfants.

Du côté des autres groupes, la visite se passait bien, les enfants s'amusaient comme des fous, les garçons se foutaient de la poire des chevaux et les filles étaient en admiration devant les bêtes. Malgré l'odeur, tout était parfait.

- Donc, voici Barbie, la jument la plus belle de l'écurie. Commenta l'animateur du centre équestre.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle ! Commenta Charlène.

- Bien, la visite est finie, vous allez rejoindre le groupe qui est resté à l'entrée.

Une fois la visite du dernier groupe terminée, tout se monde se retrouva à l'entrée. La gérante leur expliqua qu'ils allaient faire un cours d'équitation. Les animateurs, qui n'étaient déjà pas très joyeux, s'écroulèrent mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que Dumbledore les envoient dans cette stupide colonie, si il y avait vraiment un danger dehors, ils seraient à l'abri dans le château. Le temps n'était plus aux questions, les groupes se dirigèrent vers l'écurie où étaient disposés les chevaux. Une fois tout en place, un cheval pour deux, sauf pour les animateurs qui ont, malgré eux, un cheval chacun.

- Bien, commença la gérante, tout d'abord, qui a déjà fait du cheval ?

Une dizaine de doigts se levèrent mais aucun de nos moniteurs sorcier sauf Chloé qui arborait fièrement son index vers le ciel.

- On n'est mal barré ! Chuchota Blaise à l'équipe.

- J'te le fais pas dire ! Répondit sur le même ton Harry.

- Silence ! Reprit la gérante. Vous allez monter sur votre cheval et votre camarade va vous aider. Pour les moniteurs, vous vous débrouillez tout seul. Dés que vous êtes prêt, vous attendez les autres.

Le carnage commença, les enfants se débrouillaient pour montez sur le dos de « la bête » et les animateurs décidèrent de s'entraider. Blaise aidait Draco, Harry aidait Ron, Hermione aidait Pansy et Yann aidait Clhoé. Après dix minutes d'enfer, surtout pour nos moniteurs préférés, tout le monde était monté.

La gérante les emmena sur le parcours spécifique et ils commencèrent tout en douceur. Le but étant que chacun sache magner son cheval. Mais pour quelques uns, c'est déjà une épreuve olympique.

- Ca fait mal aux fesses ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Tu dois en avoir l'habitude ! Répondit Pansy

- Ha ha très drôle !

- C'est vrai, on l'entend assez souvent ! Se plaignit Draco

- Et bien changes de dortoirs ! Dit Blaise.

- Si tu crois que je vais faire ça pour toi, tu rêves ! Répondit sèchement Draco.

- Et du calme les gars ! Intervenu Hermione.

Après quelques tours, le niveau monta d'un cran, le but est de passer au trot. Et là, aucun moniteur ne faisait le malin.

- C'est quoi cette saloper…

BANG ! Harry tomba sur le côté, rien de casser mais des rires éclatèrent de la part des enfants et, surtout, des monos.

- Alors Harry ! Commença Yann. T'as pas d'équiliiii…

POUF ! Et de deux, la gérante mit sa tête entre ses mains, désespérée et les envoya sur les bancs. On n'en fera rien de ceux là. Voyante que tout allait presque bien, tout le monde passa au niveau suivant : le gallot sur courte distance. Et, par Zeus tout puissant, personne ne tomba.

Il était 12h00 quand la colonie alla au restaurant qui leur était réservé. Les enfants se placèrent comme a leur habitude. Et, là aussi, une table était réservée aux animateurs. Le repas était succulent au point même ou personne ne voulut partir pour aller à l'hippodrome, celui-ci était à un kilomètre (NdA : ≈ 0,62 miles) donc, le groupe partit à pied. Une fois arrivé, un grand panneau indiquait :

_Bienvenue à l'hippodrome d'Aintree !_

_Nous vous souhaitons une bonne visite._

- Bien, rangez-vous par deux ! Ordonna Hermione. Nous allons assister à une course hippique, je ne veux aucuns problèmes ! C'est comprit ?

- Oui !

- Allons-y !

Tout le monde entra calmement dans l'hippodrome. Des places leur étaient réservées dans un espace spécial pour les groupes.

- Il est 13H00. La course commence dans deux heure, nous sommes désolé mais nous n'avons pas été prévenus. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez discuter. Expliqua Chloé.

Tout se passait bien. Les animateurs surveillaient les enfants qui parlaient calmement. Hermione discutait avec Chloé et Pansy.

- Non, mais il est très occupé, il doit diriger dix-huit colonie réparties dans toute l'Angleterre. C'est un homme « très occupé ». Dit ironiquement Chloé.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Pansy.

- Mr Mc Fly. Directeur du groupe « Happy Summer » depuis 1994.

- Et toi, sa fait combien de temps que tu travaille dans les colonies ? reprit Pansy.

- Moi sa fait…8 ans. Mais au début je n'étais pas sous-directrice. J'étais comme vous, simple animatrice. Mais bon, peut-être que vous aussi un jour vous serai à ma place !

- Ca certainement pas ! Déclara Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Chloé.

- Parce que je suis destinée à avoir une carrière littéraire.

- Chacun est maître de son destin. Mais eux qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire plus tard.

- Harry ne le sait pas encore, Ron veut faire partie d'une équipe de quid…de foot, Pansy veut…

- Je veux faire de la médecine. Répondit la serpentarde.

- Et enfin Yann veut faire je ne sais pas trop quoi ! Finit Hermione.

- Si il en a le temps le pauvre. Lâcha la sous-directrice.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda suspicieusement Pansy.

- Pour rien, il vous expliquera mieux que moi. Bien, le temps est fini. La course va bientôt commencer. Rassemblez les enfants.

- Ecoutez ! Cria Hermione. La course hippique va commencer alors je vais vous demander de repartir chacun à votre place. Pour information, le point de départ n'est pas devant vous mais dans le fond à droite.

Le temps était passé, il était 15h quand la course commença. Il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits. Tout le monde suivait l'épopée des mammifères sur le parcours. Après quelques bousculades, la course se termina sur la victoire d'Ulysse, un bel étalon pur-sang (pour le bonheur de Draco) arabe et de son jockey Alfred, portant tout deux le numéro treize.

Le retour fut beaucoup plus calme que l'allé. La plupart des enfants dormaient à cause de l'effort fourni le matin même. Le trajet dura cependant deux heures de plus, les bouchons envahissaient les routes et autoroutes en plus des grèves des routiers qui bloquaient tout le trafic.

Personne ne voyait la fin des 3h30 de routes. Mais c'est à 18h30 que le groupe arriva enfin à la colonie.

- Bien, commença Blaise, nous allons manger, vous irez vous doucher et ensuite au dodo. Il n'y aura pas de veillée aujourd'hui. Allez, c'est parti !

Tout le monde parti dans le réfectoire. La table fut mise par les animateurs et le repas se passa tranquillement. Une fois terminé, tout le monde repartit dans leur mobil-home respectif. Les moniteurs ordonnèrent aux enfants de prendre leur douche et d'aller se coucher.

Harry et Draco rentrèrent enfin dans leur mobil-home, ils se lavèrent chacun leur tours et ils s'allongèrent dans leur lit respectif. Draco ferma la lumière et essaya d'entreprendre une discussion avec Harry :

- Je sais que tu t'entends pas très bien avec Yann mais essaye au moins de le comprendre. Relativisa Draco.

- De le comprendre ? Répéta ébahit Harry. Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

- Harry, il vient juste d'arriver et on pointe tous notre baguette sur lui !

- Un enfant avait faillit se noyer le matin même à cause d'un sort ! Rappela le gryffondors.

- Je sais mais donne lui une deuxième chance !

- Tu vois Draco, on dit souvent que l'on repère les personnes dès la première impression et là, figure-toi que ma première impression à son sujet n'est pas du tout favorable ! Expliqua le Brun.

- Ecoutes Harry, …

- Non, il n'y a pas de « écoutes Harry » ! Bonne nuit ! Termina le survivant.

- Pff, soupira le serpentard.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini, je sais que dans ce 7ème chapitre il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. Désolé, mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 10, en attendant postez une review ! A bientôt !

INFO/ La fiction "La nouvelle menace" posséde désormais son propre blog codirigé avec la béta. Dans ce blog il y aura des infos concernant la fic et quelques article divers. Et si vous voulez avoir un coup d'avance sur les chaps, je vous encourage vivement d'y aller. Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil.


	8. Chapter 8

_« Hier est du passé. Demain appartient au futur. Aujourd'hui est un cadeau; c'est pourquoi on l'appelle le présent »_

Chapitre 8 : Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup guetta.

_ 29 juin 1996 – 7h15 – Colonie « HappySummer » - 4__ème__ jour_

Les bras encerclant le bassin et la tête sur le torse, c'est dans cette position que ce réveilla Blaise enlacé au rouquin nommé Ron. Le soleil était levé et frappait les visages des deux animateurs à moitié réveillés. Il baillât et se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Ron et s'étira. Encore à moitié endormis, il alla dans la salle de bain s'habiller et se laver les dents. Une fois sorti, il regarda Ron encore endormit pendant plusieurs minutes à sourire bêtement. Une fois décidé, il réveilla le rouquin doucement.

- Ron…réveilles-toi…il est 7h15, il faut réveiller les enfants…

- Hmruf…

- Rognongnon…réveilles-toi…

- Murff…

- DEBOUT !AU PAS DE COURSE ! Cria Blaise.

- AHHHHH ! Sursauta Ron.

- Ah bin tu vois ! Il faut y aller doucement avec toi. Dit le métis.

- Hum…la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle _Rognongnon_ tu vas voir le mur dans toute sa splendeur ! Menaça Ron.

- Vous n'avez pas fini votre scène de ménage ? Intervaint Yann

- Toi ! Tais-toi ! Déjà qu'à cause de toi Blaize est obligé de dormir dans mon lit alors n'en rajoutes pas ! Vociféra Ron.

- Mais ce n'est que provisoire, Blaise retrouvera son lit dans quelques jours. Et tu pourras dormir tranquillement. Expliqua Yann.

- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas dormir avec lui toi ? Demanda le gryffondors au métis.

- Parce que toi je te connais ! Répondit Blaise. Et lui je le connais pas !

- Mouais ! Lâcha Ron pas très convaincu, et toi tu aurais put aller dans un autre mobil-home !

- Ah bon ? Répondit Yann, avec les filles ? Pas une très bonne idée ! Ou alors avec Draco et Harry ? Là je pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée non plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Harry ? Tempêta Ron.

- Je n'ai rien contre Harry, c'est lui qui ne m'aime pas, moi je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire de bon amis !

- Il faut lui laisser le temps. Expliqua calmement Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'après avoir passé un mois avec Draco sa vision des choses va changer !

- Je pense aussi, dit Ron.

- En tout cas ça ne règle pas mon problème avec lui ! Informa Yann.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler calmement. Tenta Blaise.

- Ouais t'a raison ! J'y vais !

Il partit d'un pas décidé vers les mobil-home verts jusqu'à ce que Ron fit un toussotement digne d'Ombrage.

- Hum, hum ! Tu y vas en pijama ?

- Ah ! Pas bête ! Je vais me changer ! Dit Yann.

Il partit dans la salle de bain se changer. Pendant ce temps les deux animateurs parlèrent tout bas.

- T'es vache quand même ! Rallât Ron. Tu sais très bien qu'Harry déteste être dérangé quand il se réveille et toi tu l'envoie là-bas ! Il va se faire étrangler !

- Mais non ! Relativisa Blaise. S'il revient c'est qu'on pourra lui faire confiance, il aura surmonté l'étape « énervement de Harry Potter » et c'est déjà du mérite. Blagua le métis.

- Oui, mais en même temps tu ne crois…

- AÏE !

Le bruit provenait de la salle de bain d'où se trouvait Yann. Les deux animateurs se ruèrent vers l'endroit, ils découvrirent Yann avec un rasoir dans sa main droite et sa main gauche sur sa joue.

- J'me suis coupé ! Expliqua-t-il.

- On l'avait remarqué ! Répondit Blaise. Fais voir ça ?

- Non ! Répondit subitement Yann.

- Allez ! Fais pas le gamin, fais nous voir on va t'aider. Intervaint Ron.

Il enleva sa main pleine de liquide rouge et découvrit une entaille d'environ deux centimètre de long pas très profonde d'où s'écoulait le sang. Le Serpentard porta sa main vers la blessure mais Yann lâcha le rasoir qu'il avait dans sa main et bloqua le bras de Blaise, l'empêchant de bouger.

- N'y touche pas ! Ordonna Yann.

- Calmes-toi ! Je veux juste voir !

- Alors tu regardes mais tu ne touche pas !

-Ok ! Pas besoin de t'enflammer !

- Je ne m'enflamme pas ! Expliqua Yann.

- Nan, juste un peu. Bon on te laisse.

Les deux animateurs sortirent de la salle de bain. Une fois préparé, Yann partit en direction des mobil-home verts. Il ne faisait pas froid, le temps était doux, sans oublier que l'été avait commencé il y a seulement 8 jours.

Une fois arrivé, Yann chercha la lettre « A » écrite sur le mobil-home des animateurs. Une fois trouvé, il frappa à la porte.

POV : Harry Potter | Animateur groupe vert -

« Toc, toc, toc ».

- Vas-y Harry ! Cria Draco

- Ouais ! Ai-je répondu

P'tain, ça commence bien la journée ! 7 h 30 et déjà quelqu'un à la porte, même pas le temps de se lever ! Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, il était là, la cerise sur le gâteau était là !

- Heu…salut, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ai-je demandé.

- Je viens te demander pardon. Avoua-t-il.

Waouh, première chose intelligente qui sort de sa bouche, débouchons le champagne ! Il est marrant celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? Vas te faire… emplumer ?

- Mouais, t'es pardonné. Ai-je lâché

- Merci beaucoup Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Lui ai-je demandé.

- De quoi ?

- Sur ta joue !

- Ah ça ! C'est en me rasant ce matin. A-t-il répondu.

- Tu te rase à la façon moldue ? AI-je questionné.

- Ouais la plupart du temps je préfère tout faire sans baguette.

- Moi aussi, mais par moments la magie est très utile ! M'exclamai-je.

- C'est sûr. A-t-il répondu.

Nous n'avions plus rien à dire, il se pinçait les lèvres en regardant le sol. A ce moment là Draco sortit de la salle de bain torse nu uniquement vêtu d'un jean.

- Ah ! Heu…salut ! Dit le blond avec un sourire envers Yann.

- Salut !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je…enfin…

- Il est venu s'excuser de son comportement d'hier. Suis-je intervaint.

- Ah ! Sage décision ! Mais tu te soumets bien vite ! Remarqua le Serpentard.

- Je ne me soumets pas !

- Ah si, ça c'est de la soumission ! Ajouta toujours le blond.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas un soumis ! Vociféra Yann.

- Admet-le ! Provoqua Draco.

- NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PEDALE ! Cria-t-il.

- Oh doucement ! Ai-je dit.

- Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu…tu es homophobe ? Demanda avec dégout le Serpentard.

- Non, pas à ce point là. Expliqua Yann.

- Tu en es sûr ? Questionna avec insistance Draco.

- Ou…oui, je ne suis pas homophobe.

- Alors si je fais ça…commença le vert et argent.

Sans me demander mon accord, Draco s'approcha de moi et me prit la tête avec ses mains, il se pencha, avança son visage de plus en plus vers le mien, arrivé à un centimètre, il allais se prendre un magnifique coup de poing dans la figure quand il s'arrêta et regarda Yann. Il n'était plus debout mais à genoux, il vomissait fortement. Consterné, je poussai Draco, le faisant presque tomber.

- Mais t'es qu'un gros bouffon ! M'exclamai-je.

- Eh ! Je t'ai même pas touché !

- Heureusement parce que je crois que tu serais déjà plus de ce monde ! Et puis la question n'est pas là ! T'a vu dans quel état tu la mis ! T'a aucune mentalité mon pauvre ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Ai-je craché.

- Non mais attends deux minutes ! Hier tu étais prêt a le tuer et maintenant tu le défends ? C'est quoi le délire ?

- Je défends ceux qui ont raison ! Et pour l'instant c'est lui qui a raison ! Il vient me faire des excuses et toi tu le provoque !

- Mais… essaya Draco

- Y'a pas de mais, tu m'énerve ! Allez va-te peaufiner dans la salle de bain ! Et n'oublie pas de mettre ton rouge à lèvres surtout, parce qu'un Malfoy ne sort jamais, ô grand jamais sans être parfait ! Ironisai-je sèchement. Ca sera dommage de violer les articles du _« code d'honneur de la famille des sangs-purs Malfoyen ™ »._

- Pfff ! Souffla-t-il énervé.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. N'ayant que faire de sa colère, j'allai voir l'état de Yann. Il été encore agenouillé mais avait arrêté de vomir. Il été essouflé et tremlait légérement. Son état était plus qu'inquiétant.

- Sa va ? Ai-je demandé.

- Ou…oui, sa va aller. T'inquiète…pas. M'at-il répondu.

- Tu veux que jaille chercher Hermione ?

- Non, sa va aller. Va te préparer.

- Bon d'accord, j'y vais. _Récurvite_ ! Ai-je prononcé avant de partir me changer.

Je partis préparer mes affaires en attedndant que Draco finisse sa crise et sorte de la salle de bain. Une fois lavé, habillé et changé, je retournai dans la pièce principale. Le bondinet était dans son lit, les bras croisés, regardant le plafond. Rien qu'à le voir, il m'énervait. Ce petit arroguant. Ne voulant pas lui parler, j'ouvris la porte m'apprêtant à aller réveiller les quinzes sauvages de mon groupe quand je vis un petit post-it collé à la porte : _« Pas de réunion hier, désolée, rentrée trop tard. Programme : Journée en fôret. Bus départ 9h30. Bisous Chloé. ». _Hein ? Une journée entière en fôrét ? Je ne serai pas tenir surtout avec ce serpentard.

- Bouge-toi, on a un bus à prendre. Dis-je avant de fermer la porte, le laissant seul dans le mobil.

Aujourd'hui, je réveille les garçons. Je partis vers le mobil vert le plus proche, en fait pour le disign il ne se sont pas foulé, une bande verte sur toute la longeur et deux bandes sur la largeur du côté droit, sur le côté gauche, un grand « G » vert était affiché. Je frappai et entrai.

Et là…comment dire, je n'aurai pas à me forcer pour les réveiller. Ils couraient dans tout leur mobil avec des oreillers dans leurs mains et dés qu'il le pouvait, il se frappaient avec.

- Heu…dis-je vainement. S'il vous plaît…

Rien ne changeai, ils ne m'entendaient même pas. Enfin je repris le plus calmement possible :

- ARRETEZ ! Ai-je crié.

Calme. C'était enfin calme. Ils se sont stopé nette, comme si ils avaient prit un _pétrificus_ en pleine poire. Ils se tournèrent enfin tous vers moi, les yeux baissés. La plaupart étaient en pyjama mais deux avaient un simple boxer, autrement-dit, personne n'était habillé.

- Bien, vous vous lavez, vous vous habillez et vous allez dans le réfectoire dès que vous êtes prêt, vous avez une heure.

- Pourquoi, on va où ? Demanda Adam.

- Surprise ! Dépêchez-vous et vous le saurez. Ai-je clâmé.

Je partis en direction du deuxième mobil-home marqué de la lettre « G ». Je frappai à la porte et j'ouvris. Je venai de quitter l'enfer et je je vis devant moi le paradis. Quatre garçons dormant à poings fermés.

- Les gars, réveillez-vous. C'est l'heure. Eh oh !

- Mff…furent-ils. Encore un peu steuuuplai !

- Non, c'est tout de suite désolé. Ordonai-je.

- Pff. Ok, ok, on a combien de temps ? Demanda Julien.

- Vous avez une heure pour vous préparez, ensuite vous allez au réfectoire.

Je fermai la porte. Et partis vers mon mobil, le mobil-home des annimateurs n'était pas bien différent par rapport à celui des enfants, si ce n'est que la lettre « A » de animateur remplaçait le « G » de garçon ou le « F » de fille. Une fois rentré, Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et ce comportement m'enrageait, je ne voulais pas m'énervé donc je restai calme :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE LA ! EN PLUS D'ETRE CON ET ARROGANT TES SOURD ? AH OUI J'OUBLIAIS TA FACON DE PENSER : TOUT DANS LES COUILLES RIEN DANS L'CERVEAU ! QUELLE PHILOSOPHIE, TU M'EPATES ! FRANCHEMENT CHAPEAU ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS BOUGER TON CUL ET ALLER REVEILLER LES FILLES !

- Non. A-t-il répondu.

- Ah, ah , ah ! La blague. _Levicorpus_ ! Ai-je lancé. _Accio baguette_!

La baguette de Draco alla directement dans ma main. Il était maintenant la tête en bas,magiquement suspendu par la cheville. J'allai partir voir les filles de mon groupe quand il me répondit :

- Non ! Attends !

- Attendre quoi ? Ai-je répondu. T'en fais pas, je vais les réveiller les filles ! Tu peux rester là à t'éclater.

- S'il te plaît, Harry, fais-moi descendre et j'irai réveiller les filles moi-même.

- Ah bon ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te motive à ce point mais d'accord. _Liberacorpus_ !

Il se cogna la tête sur le parquet et se redressa, il m'envoya un regard noir et me demenda :

- Tu peux me rendre ma baguette s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, et au fait, tu as vu, maintenant c'est toi le soumis ! Lui ai-je fais remarquer.

Je lui rendis et il partit réveiller les filles. Moi j'allai au réfectoire voir si Yann avait mit la table. Sur la route je rencontrai Chloé, elle baillait et avait les paupières lourdes. Je l'accostai :

- Salut, sa va ?

- Mouais, ça peut aller.

- T'as des petits yeux en tout cas.

- Ouais, j'ai passé la nuit à revisiter les dossiers des 45 enfants.

- Et…

- Quelques petits problèmes ave un enfant de ton groupe, justement j'allai te demander d'aller dire à Enzo Armario de passer à mon bureau quand il aura le temps.

- Okay, ça sera fait. Aussinon, tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je ne peux pas, il faut que j'ailles en ville pour voir notre assureur, il y a encore quelques papier à remplir pour les voyages à la fin du mois.

- Okay, bon moi je vais voir Enzo dans ce cas.

- Ouais bonne journée.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Je fis demi-tour pour aller voir Enzo. Je vis Draco réveiller les filles, il me regarda férocement et baissa les yeux, il était probablement en colère mais je m'en fichais. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je repartis vers le réfectoire.

Une fois arrivé, je vis que la table était quand même mise, Yann était au fond de la salle assis par terre, la tête sur les genoux. Je savais qu'aller le voir ne changerai rien alors sans une parole je pris un étrange carton qui était à mes pieds. Je l'ouvris et riais intérieurement. Dans ce carton se trouvait des tee-shirts bleu cyan, avec un grand soleil sur la poitrine où il y était marqué « HappySummer Stafford ».

- Oh les pauvres ! On va bien rigoler ! Dis-je amusé.

- Ne rit pas, les moniteurs ont les mêmes en orange. Intervaint Yann.

- Attends, répète ? Lui ai-je demandé ahuri.

- T'a très bien comprit.

- Nan, c'est pas vrai ?

- Si, et encore j'ai négocié la couleur, au départ c'était rose.

- Alors là tu as aasuré ! Tu nous sauve notre honneur. Meri beauoup. Avouai-je.

Voulant leur faire la surprise, je mis un tee-shirt sur chaque chaise. Ils arrivèrent petit à petit, les regards vivèrent directement sur les choses appellées « Tee-Shirt ».

- Allez, instalez-vous et mettez vos tee-shirt s'il vous plaît.

- Ces truc là ? Demanda Lou.

- Oui, ces truc là, comme tu dis. Ai-je répondu.

- Désolée, mais on a une réputation à tenir Harry. Et, personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de mettreces tee-shirt.

- Tu sais Lou, si vous ne les mettez pas, qu'est-ce que nous allons en faire ?

- Je sais pas moi. Vends-les sur la Gaypride.

- Ah ah ! Très drôle, allez, mettez-les.

Les monos arrivèrent à leur tour, une fois tout le monde installé, le petit-déjeuner commença. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Petits-pains, café, jus d'orange, tout le monde était ravis. Yann était remis de ses émotions mais s'était installé à l'opposé de Draco, peut-être est-ce qun pure coïensidence, peut-être pas.

Le repas terminé, nous avons débarassé toutes les tables et dis aux enfants de préparer un sac à dos. Une fois fais, le bus arriva et tout le monde monta.

Le trajet n'était pas très long, même pas le temps de chanter une onzième fois la chanson de la colonie. Le bus s'arrêta sur un parking entouré par la forêt. Nous sommes descendu. Tout le monde avait son maillot horrible sur le dos. Même les monos, malheuresement.

Fin POV : Harry Potter | Animateur groupe vert -

- Bien ! Commença fortement Hermione. Nous allons reter une journée entère dans cette forêt. Il est 9h45, le prgramme : matin, ballade et après-midi, construction d'une cabane.

- Nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit d'enlever son tee-shirt ! Dit Blaise. Alors vous êtes obligés de ressmbler à un lampadaire jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- Et retez groupés ! Termina Pansy. Allez, on y va.

Le « trek » commença. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Le temps était propice, tout allai bien. Après une heure de marche intensive, les moniteurs décidèrent de faire une petite pause. Profitant du temps pour faire le point.

- Bon alors, il faut s'organiser ! commença Harry. Il ne doit plus y avoir d'incident. Il faut être vigilant, je propose, puisque nous sommes sept, d'encadrer le groupe. Donc deux annimateurs devant, deux derrière, deux d'un côté et un de l'autre.

- Ok, moi ça marche. Dit Hermione.

- Moi aussi ! Dirent Pansy, Blaise, Yann et Ron.

- Draco ? Demanda Pansy.

- Mouais, ça marche. Dit le blond d'un air indifférent.

Une fois d'accord, ils repartirent pour la deuxième partie de leur trek. Il était 12h00, les 45 mômes étaient épuisés, même les monos. Leur repas était tou à fait diférent de celui de d'habitude, pain au fromage, pain au jambon, chips et eau. Ce qui ne suffisait pas pour certain. Bonne humeur au rendez-vous, tous le monde riait aux éclat. Certains garçons jouaient au foot avec le ballon qu'ils avaient pris et les filles discutaient de qui allait sortir avec qui. Enfin, les monos rigolèrent de leur situation, en quatre jour, ils sont passés de sorciers à monos, de quoi faire une belle comédie. Il faut dire que par rapport à Poudlard, il y a du changement ! Mais alors que les rires éclatent dans la forêt, du côté du château des sorciers, l'ambiance est tout autre chose.

_29 juin 1996 – 13h05 – Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard_

- Severus, prévenez le ministère des affaires magiques étrangères d'envoyer leurs troupes dans le nord de la Russie, en Sibérie.

- Monsieur…

- Allez-y. Appuya Dumbledore en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Bien monsieur. Termina Rogue.

Le professeur de Potion prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'enfonça dans la cheminée. Une gerbe de flamme verte jaillit et Severus dit « Ministère de la magie ». Une fois le calme revenu, Dumbledore se tourna vers un tableau représentant un homme agé, une fraise blanche autour du cou, en train de lire « Les comptes et Ducs du XVIIème siècle. »

- Everard, commença Dumbledore, ammenez-moi le ministre de la magie s'il vous plaît.

- Fort bien, je reviens dans quelques minutes, monsieur.

- Merci.

Les minutes passèrent puis quelqu'un apparut dans la cheminée. Scrimgeour se releva et se tapota les épaules pour enlever les pousières.

- Dumbledore, que nous vaut ce message ? Demanda le ministre de la magie.

- Ce message nous vaut des choses importantes, Pius.

- Développez Albus.

- Il se déplace. Ajouta Dumbledore.

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça !

- Ecoutez-moi ! Je vous le dis ! Tenta le directeur de Poudlard.

- Nous avons envoyés des troupes dans tous le monde entier ! Et nous n'avons rien trouvé ! Nous vous avons mis à disposition un ministère entier afin de l'exterminer au plus vite avant qu'il ne devienne puissant et depuis le début vous me dites : « _Il se déplace_ ».Donc maintenant Albus, je vous laisse, et je reprends le contrôle de mon ministère.

- Je m'y attendais, reprit calmement Albus avec un petit rictus, ma petite troupe est déjà prête à partir, dans un mois tout sera prêt. Sur ce, Mr le Ministre, au revoir.

Ils se serrèrent la main et le minitre de la magie retourna dans la cheminée. Une flamme verte le fit disparaître.

_ 29 juin 1996 -13h15 – Colonie « HappySummer » - 4__ème__ jour_

Tout le monde avait bien digéré, le ventre bien rempli, Hermione lança le défi « Cabane ». Le but, des équipe de cinq, neuf équipes de cinq font une cabane avait les branches, les feuilles, les écorces et l'équipe qui à fait la plus belle cabane sera récompensée en ayant le droit demanger deux fois du dessert le soir. Et bien sûr, tel de grands enfants, les monos formèrent un groupe entre eux.

- Ron, va me checher des écorces, Hermione calcule le degré d'inclinaison le plus favorable pour le toit, Pansy va me chercher des grandes feuilles, Blaise des pierres, …

Le prince des serpentards s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte qu'il ne restait que deux personnes à qui il n'avait rien ordonné, ces mêmes personne avec qui il s'était enbrouillé ce matin.

- Ya…Yann va me chercher du lière et Harry des brindilles.

- Je rêve ou tu es à fond dans la construction de la cabane ? Demanda le gryffondors brun.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être battu par des mômes., c'est tout.

- Mouais, lachâ le « vainqueur » avant de partir à la conquête de ses brindilles.

Le temps passa et Draco fut le chef d'ohcestre pour la construction de la cabane. Les ordres fumaient de la bouche du blond, mais grâce à ça, la cabane avança très rapidement mais ne devancait pas les autres équipes d'enfants pour autant.

Le suite ne fut que rires, bonne humeur. Le groupe gagnant fut celui composé de Adam et Kristal Valdivia, Piere Berthinot, Lily-Luna Smith et Ludovic Delajoie.

Le bus arriva à l'heure et tout le monde rentra. Les monos emmenèrent les enfants se doucher puis ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Une veillée sur le théme de la forêt fut annimée par nos annimateurs sorciers préférés et les 45 petits monstres allèrent se coucher. Les Poudlariens les suivèrent pour rapidement tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! Enfin... je vous invite à venir sur notre blog à thème ! Je vous informe que LE CHAPITRE 9 EST EN EXCLUSIVITE SUR LE BLOG ! Vous y trouverez aussi des OS, des ORIGINAUX, des OS/SONG, nos COUP DE CŒUR etc... en espérant vour revoir sur notre blog ! A bientôt !


End file.
